Fairy Tale
by Dreamsstyle
Summary: TRADUCTION : Kurt rencontre l'homme de ses rêves en une personne étrange mais gentil et attentionné Blaine Anderson. Ce que Kurt ne sait pas, c'est que Blaine est le prince des fées qui s'est enfui d'un mariage arrangé pour vivre ses rêves dans un monde étranger, avec sa famille et ses ennemies qui tentent de le retrouver.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tous le monde, je commence enfin à faire des traductions. C'est un projet qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur.

Il y a en tout 21 chapitres.

N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews.

Merci à **_Awela_** de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic.

Fiction original: /s/11517376/1/Fairy-Tale

Auteur : /u/6259017/Awela

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! : )

* * *

Chapitre 1

Blaine regarda le miroir en face de lui, puis de nouveau son fiancé. Il aurait dû être heureux de se marier. C'est ce qu'il avait rêvé depuis son enfance, un homme qu'il pouvait aimer et vivre heureux avec. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Sebastian Smythe, il dû prendre une profonde respiration et ravaler pour ne pas vomir immédiatement.

Quand son père était venu avec l'idée de le marier, Blaine avait pensé que son futur mari serait quelqu'un comme lui. Une personne attentionné, gentil, avec les mêmes plans que Blaine avait. Mais Sebastian était tout à fait l'opposé. Il était égoïste, grossier et Blaine était sûr qu'il a utilisé son pénis à la place de sa tête.

'' Blaine, tu écoutes ? '' Demanda Sebastian, agacé part le fait que Blaine ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

'' Ouais, ouais, désolé '' Blaine grommela et attrapa son verre pour boire le reste de son metheglin.

'' Je parlais sur les nouveaux mobiliers de notre chambre'' dit Sebastian.

'' Notre quoi ? '' Demanda Blaine avec de grands yeux.

'' Notre chambre'' Dit Sebastian lentement.

'' Je pensais que tu avais ta propre chambre ! '' Répondit Blaine.

'' Tu t'attendait à que je dorme seul après le mariage ? Demanda Sebastian, gardant ses yeux sur quelque chose derrière le dos de Blaine. '' Tu sais que nous aurons besoin de notre vie privée pour nos... activité communes, bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir ma propre chambre aussi. Je ne pense pas que je veux être autour de toi tous les jours.''

La façon dont il reluquait quelque chose derrière lui frustré Blaine, alors il se retourna, seulement pour revenir en arrière avec une expression choqué quand il a vu Sebastian qui regardait le cul de Nick.

'' Tu... tu..'' Il serra les dents

'' Quoi, Blaine ? C'est un mariage arrangé, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à que je sois monogame pour le reste de mes jours. Ce serait tellement cruel.'' dit Sebastian et et fit claquer ses doigts ensemble, laissant Nick savoir qu'il voulait un peu plus de metheglin. Le garçon hocha la tête et reviens avec une bouteille, rougissant sous le regard mesquin de Sebastian.

Blaine ne pouvais plus regarder ça. Il se leva et prit la bouteille des mains de Nick, et le renvoya. Nick le remercia d'un signe de tête et se précipita hors de la pièce en un clin d'oeil.

'' C'était grossier.'' dit Blaine quand il se rassit. '' Il a un compagnon.''

'' Ça ne veux pas dire qu'il ne voudra pas s'amuser avec moi'' cligna Sebastian.

Blaine grimaça dégouté. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il doit se marier avec ce connard.

'' Tu sais quoi ? Il est tard, je suis fatigué. Tu devrais retourné dans ta chambre'' dit Blaine.

'' Comme vous le souhaitez, votre altesse'' dit Sebastian et se prosterne.

'' Seul ! '' lui cria Blaine, provoquant le rire de Sebastian.

'' Je pense qu'on va s'entendre à la fin '' déclara Sebastian et ferma la porte alors que Blaine attrapa son verre sur la table et le jeta après lui.

'' Je te déteste ! '' cria-t-il à la porte fermé.

Il sentit des larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur son visage et il les essuie avec colère. Quand il est retourné à la table, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il ne pouvais toujours pas croire qu'il se passait. Et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Il ne méritait pas cela.

Dans la seconde suivante. Il se retrouva en l'air, voler autour des hautes étagères avec de belles ailes doré en se déplaçant rapidement pour se maintenir en place. Il saisit l'un des livres et le jeta furieux.

'' Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ''

Blaine se stoppa dans son mouvement et regarda vers le bas pour trouver Jeff, son meilleur ami debout à la porte.

'' Laisse-moi tranquille, Jeffrey'' grogna Blaine et jeta un livre contre le mur.

'' Calme-toi'' dit Jeff et vola à côté de Blaine, attrapant son bras. '' Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas ? ''

'' Tout va mal ! '' cria Blaine, tirant son poignet en arrière. '' Regarde autour de toi, Jeffrey. Cendrillon, Aurore, Blanche-Neige... des douzaines de princesses et de princes qui peuvent avoir une fin heureuse. Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi je dois épouser ce troll égoïste au lieu d'attendre que mon prince arrive ? ''

'' Tu sais, ce n'est pas si simple'' dit Jeff, attrapant un livre que Blaine avait jeté.'' Avec les Sylvesters qui nous menacent... tu dois épouser Sebastian. Nous avons besoin de l'armé des Smythes si Sue décide de nous attaquer. ''

'' Je pense toujours pas que ce soit la seule solution '' dit Blaine tristement et laissant ses ailes le ramener au sol. '' je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontré mon âme sœur.''

'' Ton père t'a donné vingt ans pour trouver ton âme sœur'' remarqua Jeff. '' Et tu as perdu 13 ans en sortant avec ce garçon, Jérémiah. ''

'' Comment j'étais supposé savoir qu'il ne voulais pas se marier avec moi ? '' cria Blaine frustré.

'' Peut-être que tu aurait dû lui demander'' murmura Jeff doucement.

'' Tu sais, ce n'est pas si simple '' déclara Blaine. '' J'avais vraiment ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Je pensais que c'était réel. ''

Blaine secoua tristement la tête et s'assit à côté de la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur mais il pouvait voir un jeune couple courant vers les portes. Il savais où ils allaient. Ils voulaient certains moments seuls où leurs parents ne pouvais pas les voir et ils vont aux vieux chêne pour se peloter.

La plupart des jeunes fées ont choisis cette endroit si elles voulaient sortir pendant un certain temps. Blaine l'utilisait plusieurs fois quand il avait besoin d'avoir quelque temps tout seul, mais il y va plus à cause de ces couples.

'' Je sais que tu n'est pas... captivé d'épouser Sebastian mais tu devrait au moins essayer de le connaître '' dit Jeff alors qu'il était assis à côté de Blaine.

'' Est-ce que tu ferais la même chose si tu étais à ma place ? '' demanda Blaine tristement.

Jeff était l'un des fée les plus chanceux que Blaine connaissait. Le jeune homme avait rencontré son compagnon le jour où il avait commencé le lycée. Jeff avait littéralement couru dans Nick, la belle fée calme et ils étaient ensemble depuis ce jour. La plupart des autres amis de Blaine, comme Wes et david avaient trouvé leurs âmes sœurs durant leurs années lycée, et Blaine était le seul qui savait que dans une poignée de fées de son âge, qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé son compagnon.

'' Je ne sais pas '' dit Jeff honnêtement. '' Je me sens mal pour toi, Blaine, et si je pouvait t'aider, crois moi, je le ferais.''

'' Je sais '' dit Blaine calmement alors qu'il se détourna à nouveau, en appuyant son front sur la vitre de la fenêtre.

Jeff se dirigea vers lui tristement, pensant à une façon pour remonter le morale de Blaine. Deux secondes plus tard, un sourire sauvage et espiègles apparut sur son visage.

'' Aller, lève-toi '' dit-il, saisissant le bras de Blaine. '' Nous devons partir.''

'' Partir où ? '' Demanda Blaine à Jeff qui l'a mené à la porte.

'' C'est une surprise '' chanta Jeff alors qu'il jeta Blaine hors de la salle.

\- O -

'' Si tu oublies de prévenir Nick au sujet de ça, ce serait génial'' dit Jeff alors qu'il mène le prince à travers la forêt.

'' On va où ? '' demanda Blaine méfiant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Jeff dans des situations comme ça.

'' Nous allons nous amuser avant que tu deviens toi-même attacher.'' répondit Jeff.

'' s'amuser ? Ici, dans la forêt ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans ta tête, Jeffrey ? Demanda Blaine, craignant maintenant ce que Jeff avait concocté.

'' Tu verras bientôt '' déclara Jeff et conduit Blaine jusqu'au vieux chêne. '' Ici. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ici ? Demanda Blaine confus.

'' Je vais te le montrer bientôt mais en premier...''

Jeff fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un sac avec des pilules blanches. Il en prend deux d'entre eux et en donne une à Blaine.

'' Mange ça '' dit Jeff et avale sa pilule.

'' Pourquoi... Oh, chers dieux'' dit Blaine avec de grands yeux. Jeff a commencé à se transformer devant ses yeux. D'abord ses oreilles pointues ont changé. Puis ses ailes et son éclat ont complètement disparues. Ils ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Blaine.

'' Non, c'est pas si mal'' dit Jeff.

'' Mais-mais comment...'' bégaya Blaine. Il n'avais aucune idée de comment son ami s'est transformé en humain en quelques secondes.

''J'ai acheté ces pilules à une sorcière sur le marché. Ils peuvent nous faire devenir des humains pendant quelques heures '' Dit Jeff en souriant.

'' C'est sûr ? '' demanda Blaine.

'' Bien sûr ! Fais-moi confiance, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaye ce genre de chose'' répondit Jeff.

Blaine prit une profonde respiration et mis la pilule dans sa bouche. C'était difficile à avaler, mais son goût était encore pire. Comme il a avalé la pilule, il pouvait sentir quelque chose se transformer dans son corps.

'' Tu es superbe '' déclara Jeff.

'' Donc, ça a fonctionné ? '' demanda Blaine.

'' Bien sûr. Viens, allons-y ! '' dit Jeff et attrapa le bras de Blaine, le tirant vers l'arbre.

'' Qu'est-ce que...'' commença Blaine, mais se tut immédiatement, tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'arbre.

Il attendu un trou noir, un peu de terre ou quelque chose de similaire, mais alors qu'ils avancèrent, il se trouva dans un endroit bizarre. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas leur monde. Il pouvait voir de grandes maisons autours d'eux et des véhicules étranges.

'' Bienvenue sur la Terre '' déclara Jeff.

'' Quoi ? On est sur la Terre ? Demanda Blaine. Quand Jeff hocha la tête, il recula. '' Es-tu fou ? ''

'' Pourquoi ? Allez, Blaine, ça va être amusant '', dit Jeff

'' Nous devons repartir '' Dit Blaine, regardant nerveusement autour. '' Ça peut être dangereux. ''

'' Ça ne le sera pas '' répondit Jeff et le laissa dans la rue, marchant vers un bâtiment sombre. '' Allons-y, Blaine, la nuit est courte.''

'' Jeff, attends ! '' siffla Blaine mais Jeff était déjà en face de l'immeuble. Comme Blaine ne savais pas le chemin du retour, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre Jeff qui a disparu dans la foule en peu de temps.

'' C'est quoi cette endroit ? '' demanda Blaine quand il retrouva Jeff dans un bar.

'' Callbacks '' répondit Jeff. '' Quelquefois on est venus ici avec les garçons.''

'' Tu m'en as jamais parlé de ça '' répondit Blaine.

'' Oui, parce que tu étais trop occupé avec ce que ton père t'ordonnais '' dit Jeff et pris leurs boissons

au barman. '' Merci. ''

Il les conduit à une table vide et posa les boissons dessus. Blaine le suivit, hésitant et pris seulement un siège quand Jeff a saisi ses bras et l'a forcé à s'assoir.

'' Relax, Blaine, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter '' dit Jeff en levant son verre. '' À la tienne ! ''

'' Quoi ? '' demanda Blaine perdus.

'' Je ne sais pas, c'est une sorte de rituel pour boire. Ils le disent tout le temps '' dit Jeff.

'' Euh, ok. À la tienne ! ''

Blaine porta le verre à sa bouche et avale une petite gorgé de sa boisson. C'était doux et le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Il sourit et bu encore un peu.

'' Fais attention, il est très fort...'' signala Jeff mais Blaine ne l'écoutait pas.

'' C'est incroyable. Nous devrons en prendre un peu avec nous '' dit Blaine en vidant son verre. '' Tu peux m'en mettre un peu plus ? ''

'' Patience, mon ami '' dit Jeff en souriant. '' C'est que le début de la nuit, nous avons encore du temps pour boire.''

Ils ont passé les prochaines heures à boire et à discuter, regardant les personnes autour d'eux. Blaine se sentait vraiment bien. Il imaginait un vie où il pourrait venir ici tous les jours quand il le voudrait, quand il était libre et que Sebastian n'existait pas. L'alcool lui a fait croire que que c'était réel.

'' Ok, Blaine, je pense que tu en a assez pour aujourd'hui '' dit Jeff, inquiet pour son ami qui gloussait.

'' Donne-moi juste quelques heures, Jeffrey '' dit Blaine en souriant largement.

 _''_ _Mesdames et Messieurs, les Pamela Lansbury ! ''_

Blaine leva les yeux pour voir le peu de personnes qui marchait sur la scène – et tout à coup, le monde autour de lui disparaît. Parce que sur la scène, il voyait la plus belle personne des mondes qu'il connaissait. L'homme était grand et mince, sa peau comme la plus belle porcelaine, Ses cheveux parfaitement coupé et ses yeux... il regarda Blaine pendant une seconde et le jeune homme était perdu dans ses magnifique yeux bleus cristal.

'' Blaine, tu vas bien ? '' demanda Jeff inquiet.

Blaine n'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas perdre des yeux de l'homme qui dansait et chantait sur la scène. C'était comme il était sous le charme qui le rendait incapable de se détourner.

'' Blaine, tu m'entends ? ''

Blaine ressentit le besoin de se lever, de marcher sur la scène et de prendre l'homme dans ses bras.

Il devait le faire. Immédiatement.

'' Ok, on s'en va '' décida Jeff en attrapant le bras de Blaine, le tirant sur ses pieds.

'' Non, Jeffrey, on peut pas partir. Regarde-le. Il est... parfait '' souffla Blaine.

Le groupe sur la scène s'arrêta de chanter et ils s'avancèrent pour saluer . Blaine tendit son bras vers l'homme comme s'il pouvait le toucher à distance.

'' Je n'aurait pas dû te laisser beaucoup boire. Viens Blaine '' dit Jeff et commença à le tirer vers la porte, loin du bel homme.

'' Non, Jeff, je dois... ''

'' Tu dois te marier, tu n'as pas oublier ? Demanda Jeff alors qu'il poussa Blaine hors du bar.

'' Je veux rester ici pour toujours '' murmura Blaine.

'' Bien sûr, maintenant, on y va, tu dois dormir, tu dois voir ton père dans la matinée '' dit Jeff en souriant et en conduisant Blaine vers la porte de leur monde. Blaine sur ses pas instable le suivit, regardant le bar. Il savait qui n'oublierai jamais ce bel homme.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Encore désolé s'il y a beaucoup d'erreur de phrases ou d'orthographe. Il y a eu quelque phrases que j'ai eu du mal à traduire.

À bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Blaine soupira et se retourna. C'était son grand jour, il allait se marier et il devrait être excité. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir autre chose que de la douleur depuis le moment où il avait vu ce bel homme sur la scène. Et il ne savait même pas son nom.

Depuis qu'il était venu de sa brève visite sur la Terre, il était resté dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre, en imaginant ces yeux bleues cristal. Les jours se sont écoulés rapidement et il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que l'homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Son père et Sebastian venaient le voir quelquefois mais il n'a jamais ouvert la porte. Il n'était pas d'humeur à voir les deux hommes qui allaient détruire sa vie.

Ses amis lui rendaient visite tout les jours et quelquefois il les avait laissé lui apporté de la nourriture et parler de son mariage à venir mais il était dans le silence ces temps-ci, les yeux dans le vide.

Et puis, le jour est venu. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit-là, il avait trop peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il se sentait toujours nauséeux quand il pensait qu'il allait vivre avec Sebastian pour le reste de sa vie et chaque recoins son corps protestaient contre ce mariage. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il se leva lentement et alla à sa garde-robe pour prendre ses vêtements. Il réussi à mettre son pantalon avec ses doigts tremblants, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour boutonner sa chemise. Il serra ses lèvres en colère et leva ses mains à nouveau, mais il les laissèrent retomber rapidement sur les côtés. Il n'était pas près pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas se marier avec Sebastian.

Il respirait fortement pendant qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, cherchant un plan pour s'enfuir loin de la cérémonie et de tout le monde dans le château. Il y avait une solution, il le savait. Il devait le trouver...

''Jeff'' murmura-t-il et à la seconde suivante, il était à la porte, le brisant presque.

Il courra à travers le château, sans s'arrêter quand quelqu'un l'appela. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait se dépêcher.

Il arriva chez Jeff et frappa à la porte comme un dingue. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvra, révélant Nick qui avait l'air somnolent.

''Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi es-tu torse nu ? Demanda Nick perdu.

Blaine baissa les yeux et rougis. Il avait enlevé sa chemise et avait oublié de mettre autre chose.

''Je dois parler à Jeff. Il est ici ?''

Blaine ne pouvait pas attendre pour une réponse, il marcha en passant à côté de Nick. Il appela Jeff et soupira de soulagement quand il trouva son ami dans la chambre.

''Te voilà'' dit Blaine. ''Je dois te parler. Maintenant.''

''Wow, Blaine, calme-toi.'' dit Jeff et ferma la porte avant de retourner vers son ami. ''De quoi veux-tu me parler ?''

''J'ai besoin de tes pilules'' dit Blaine. '' Toutes.''

Jeff leva son sourcils.''

''Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire avec ?'' demanda-t-il sérieusement.

''Je dois m'enfuir d'ici.'' répondit Blaine.

''Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ? '' souffla Jeff.

''S'il te plaît, Jeff, tu dois m'aider '' supplia Blaine désespérément. '' Je-je ne peux pas le faire.''

''Qu'es-ce que ton père va me faire quand il le découvrira ? Demanda Jeff.

''Il ne le saura pas '' Répondit Blaine rapidement. '' Si il m'attrape, je mentirai.''

''Blaine, c'est de la folie '' soupira Jeff. '' C'est dangereux. Tu ne peux pas fuir.''

''Mais je dois le faire '' dit Blaine. '' À chaque fois que je pense à fait de me marier avec Sebastian, je me sens malade, je ne peux pas vivre avec lui. S'il te plaît.''

Jeff soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

''Juste- juste pense sur mes sentiments '' dit Blaine. '' Je le déteste, Jeff. Qu'es-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Tu veux l'épouser et tout abandonner pour les souhaits de ton père ?''

''Tu sais la réponse. '' répondit Jeff.

Bien sûr, la situation de Blaine était complètement différent mais il devait se battre assez pour son amour avec Nick. Il ne laisserait pas son ami souffrir non plus.

''Alors tu veux m'aider ? ''

Jeff soupira encore et se dirigea vers la table de nuit, pris une petite pochette. Il reviens vers Blaine et la serra dans ses mains.

''Fais attention '' dit-il et enlaça Blaine.

''Merci '' dit Blaine, mettant ses bras autour de son ami. Jeff avait sauvait sa vie et il ne pouvait pas être assez reconnaissants.

''Fais ton sac et pars '' dit Jeff quand il s'éloigna.''Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.''

''Merci '' dit encore Blaine et se précipita hors de la chambre.

Jeff espéra seulement qu'il a pris la bonne décision.

-O-

Partir du château sans que tout le monde le savent était plus difficile que Blaine avait imaginé. Tout le château travaillait sur le mariage et il a fallu à Blaine beaucoup de temps pour se faufiler dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il est entré, il pris un sac et commença à le remplir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait besoin, il n'avait jamais quitté son domicile pour un long voyage et il avait aucune idée ce que signifiait vivre seul. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait besoin de vêtements et d'argents, même si ce dernier n'était pas un problème. Après tout, il était une fée. Il pouvait utiliser sa magie si c'était nécessaire. Il ne savait même pas si les humains utilisés l'or.

Il devait trier ses herbes parce que il n'avait pas assez de place pour tout, donc il entassa les plus importants. Il se maudit lui-même pour n'avoir pas lu plus de choses sur les humains, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils utilisent comme herbes, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur la Terre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il devait partir.

Il attacha son sac et se balança sur son épaules. Il avait choisi ses vêtements les plus ordinaires pour sa nouvelle vie qui étaient confortables et qui lui permettait de bouger librement et rapidement. Il ne savait pas si il devait courir mais il espérait qu'il pourrait disparaître sans alerter personne. Il n'avait besoins de rien qui pouvait le retarder.

Il fit un pas dans le couloir et regarda autour de lui prudemment. C'était complètement vide et il soupira de soulagement alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant. Peut-être que c'était un jour de chance. Il marcha dans le couloir rapidement, en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit et il se glissa à travers la porte de la bibliothèque. Il y avait un passage secret qui menait à la forêt. Heureusement, ses ancêtres avaient eu peur des attaques et ils avaient crée quelques couloirs secrets dans le château. Et Blaine était incroyablement reconnaissant pour eux maintenant.

Il ouvra la porte secrète rapidement, relativement calme et la ferma directement derrière lui. Quand la porte fut fermé, il s'appuya contre elle et soupira. Il l'a fait. Il y avait rien qu'il pouvait le retenir.

Il couru dans le couloir et chercha la forêt en quelques minutes. Il ne s'arrêtera pas encore, il voulais passer à travers le portail, dès que possible. Il y avait toujours une petite chance que quelqu'un le voit s'enfuir et il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire prendre.

Alors qu'il arrivait au vieux chêne, il claqua son sac par terre et pris une pilule du sac. Il l'avala et attendit quelques secondes pour lui donner suffisamment de temps pour prendre effet. Il vérifia ses oreilles et quand il perçut les oreilles humaines normales à la place de ceux pointus, il pris une profonde respiration et entra dans le portail.

Les bruits étaient écrasant, comme la première fois. Il apparut dans la même rue, de l'autre côté du bar où il avait vu cet homme magnifique. C'était midi, le soleil brillait au-dessus de lui et il faisait si chaud qu'il à dû retirer sa veste.

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, pensant qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire dans sa nouvelle vie. Quand il avait décidé de fuir, il avait juste penser de venir sur la Terre et c'est tout. Il n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Et maintenant, il se tenait là, tout seul dans une rue étrange, dans un monde étrange. Il avait peur. Il ne connaissait pas ce monde, il ne savait rien sur les humains, les seules expériences qui a eu était la nuit dans ce bar en face de lui.

Il avait penser à retourner dans son monde mais il rejeta l'idée instantanément. Il ne pouvais pas revenir et se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il détestait plus que quiconque. Donc il devait trouvé quoi faire avec sa vie et continuer.

Il marcha à travers la route et alla vers le bar. Il pouvait s'assoir juste, avoir quelques boissons et de comprendre se qu'il allait faire ensuite. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte et laissa échapper un soupir frustré. C'était fermé.

''Génial.'' marmonna-t-il.

Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant ?

\- O -

Drake Anderson entra dans la grande salle de bal et souriait satisfait. Tout était près pour le mariage de son fils et de Sebastian Smythe et il devait l'admettre, les serviteurs ont fait un excellent travail. La salle était pleine de fleurs blanches et or, les couleurs qu'ils utilisaient habituellement pour les mariages et il pouvait voir les deux drapeaux rouges avec le symbole de sa famille à l'autel, ceux qui représentait le prince et son futur mari.

Drake imaginait la nuit après le mariage, les fées et les autres créatures dansant joyeusement, célébrant le mariage du prince et de la liaison entre les deux familles les plus influant de leurs royaume. Une fois que Blaine serait marier, rien ne pourrait leurs faire mal. Avec la puissance des Smythes, ils étaient assez fort pour se défendre contre tout.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il sourit de voir sa femme marcher à l'intérieur.

''Il est prêt, Lorelle ?'' demanda-t-il, mettant son bras autour de la petite femme fine.

'' Il devrait l'être.'' répondit Lorelle, embrassant son mari. ''J'ai envoyé le jeune Wes le chercher.''

''Bon choix.'' di Drake en hochant la tête. ''Les autres l'aurait retenu trop longtemps. Mais je veux le voir avant la cérémonie.''

'' Est-ce que tu vas lui donner la bague ?'' demanda Lorelle.

''Bien sûr.'' répondu Drake. '' Il est assez âgé pour le porter.''

''J'espère que maintenant, il a accepté Sebastian.'' dit Lorelle, inquiète. ''Il était tellement malheureux quand ils se rencontrés.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, Sebastian est un gentil garçon. Ils vont bien s'entendre.'' dit Drake.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Wes entra dans la pièce, effrayé.

''Oh, tu es là.'' dit Drake, en remarquant pas l'état du jeune homme. ''Est-ce qu'il est prêt ?''

''Votre Altesse, je crois qu'on a un problème. Dit Wes prudemment.

''Qu'est ce qu'il a ? il a quelque chose qu'il ne va pas avec son costume ?'' plaisanta Drake.

''Monsieur... Je-je le trouve pas.'' bégaya Wes.

''Quoi ?'' cria Drake.

'' Il-il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Et personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin.'' dit Wes calmement.

''Que veux-tu dire ? Il ne peux pas disparaître !'' cria Drake.

'' Drake, calmes-toi...'' dit Lorelle en essayant de le calmer.

''Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, qu'il pouvait se moquer de ce mariage.'' gronda Drake, marchant vers la porte. ''Wesley, alerte les gardes. On doit le retrouver.''

''Oui, monsieur.'' dit Wes en hochant la tête et disparaît en un clin d'oeil.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?'' Demanda Lorelle.

''Rester ici et ne laisser personne dire à Sebastian ou à ses parents du problème.'' dit Drake, laissant sa femme seule.

-O-

Blaine était fatigué. Il avait passé sa journée à marcher à travers les rues de New York et maintenant il avait faim et il voulait dormir. Et il avait besoin de la forêt. Les effets de la pilule semblait diminuer et il avait besoin d'une forêt ou d'au moins un parc pour retrouver sa force il avait entendu des personnes parlait d'un Central Park et il avait décidé de le trouver. Là, il pouvait dormir et avoir quelque chose à manger. Il avait essayé l'alimentation humaine plus tôt ce jour-là mais c'était infect. Il ne savait pas comment les humains pouvait manger ces choses-là.

''Tu es perdu, mon chou ?''

Blaine se retourna pour trouver une jolie vieille femme derrière lui. Il sourit et se rapprocha, en trébuchant légèrement.

'' Je cherche le Central Park.'' dit-il simplement.

'' C'est là-bas.'' la femme pointa vers l'autre bout de la rue. ''Mais tu ne devrais pas y aller maintenant. Il fait presque sombre.''

''Ça ira, merci.'' dit Blaine rapidement et commença à marcher vers le bout de la rue.

Il soupira, heureux quand il arriva devant le parc et marcha aussi vite que possible pour attraper un arbre. Il avait besoin d'être à proximité de la nature. Quand il atteint le premier arbre, il le serra fermement. Il pouvait entendre le bruissement des feuilles qui doucement, le salua. Il sourit et leva les yeux pour voir quelques oiseaux se posés sur une branche de l'arbre, le regardant curieusement.

''Bonjour.'' salua-t-il. ''Ravi de vous rencontrez.''

L'un des oiseaux, le plus jeune d'entre eux, vola plus près de lui et se posa juste au-dessus de sa tête.

''Je m'appelle Blaine.'' dit Blaine et passa un doigt en douceur à travers les plumes de l'oiseau, en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. ''Je vais rester ici pendant un certain temps. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.''

L'oiseau répondit avec un gazouillement heureux et revola vers les autres oiseaux.

Blaine descendit de l'arbre et alla plus loin dans les bois. Il décida de rester ici pour la nuit, dont il pouvait se cacher des humains et il n'avait pas à se soucier qu'on voit sa vraie forme. Il sentait les effets de la pilule partir de son corps et il ne voulait pas en prendre un autre jusqu'à demain matin.

L'oiseau n'arrêtait pas de gazouiller autour de lui et ils sont resté près de lui. Il sourit à nouveau et les suivit. Bientôt, ils atteints une petite clairière avec de l'herbe et des fleurs. C'était un endroit parfait pour dormir.

''Merci, mes amis.'' dit Blaine en posant son sac. Les oiseaux volaient vers lui pendant une seconde, touchant légèrement ses épaules et disparut de sa vue.

Blaine se sentait si fatigué comme s'il pouvait dormir sur ses pieds. Il ouvrit son sac, sortit sa veste et le posa sur l'herbe. Puis il se coucha et ferma ses yeux. Il s'était endormit presque immédiatement et rêva des yeux bleus brillant.

-O-

Blaine se réveilla quelques heures plus tard mais il ne compris pas pourquoi. Il faisait toujours sombre autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre quelques animaux courir à travers les bois, faisant des silencieux bruits. Il se recoucha et referma les yeux.

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose derrière lui qui le figea. Il entendit des pas qui était plus lourd que tous les animaux . C'était sûrement un humain. Juste derrière lui.

Blaine se leva et se tourna vers l'étranger. Maintenant, il pouvait voir un homme plus âgé avec des vêtements sales et des dents jaunes, lui souriant.

''Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, jeune homme.'' dit l'homme.

''Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?'' demanda Blaine en se reculant.

L'homme sourit à nouveau et mit sa main dans sa poche. Blaine entendit un léger click et il écarquilla ses yeux quand il voit une lame qui brillait dans le clair de lune.

''Donne moi ton sac et je ne te blesserai pas.'' dit l'homme.

Blaine se lécha ses lèvres, envisageant quoi faire. Il n'avait pas trop peur, il voyait l'homme tanguait sur ses pieds et il pouvait sentir l'alcool dans sa respiration. Il y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter. Mais il ne voulait pas que l'homme le voit de plus près. Il verrai sa vrai forme et Blaine ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

''Tu devrais partir.'' dit le garçon doucement.

L'homme rigola et s'avança plus près.

''Donne moi ton sac.'' grogna l'homme.

Blaine tenait son sac fermement sur sa poitrine et recula . L'homme secoua la tête déçu.

''Très bien. T'a choisi cette voie.''

Il fait un bond en avant, levant son couteau dans sa main. Blaine s'éloigna facilement mais l'homme était encore là à nouveau, tenant son bras. Blaine utilisa son bras libre pour repousser l'homme et le retenu.

Il voyait que les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent. Comme il a pris les oreilles pointues de Blaine, sa peau éclatante et ses cheveux étaient devenu bien trop lumineux pour un être humain.

''Qu'est-ce que tu es ?'' murmura-t-il.

Blaine lâcha le bras de l'homme et recula rapidement. Puis il se retourna et commença à courir, essayant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tous le monde, je sais je suis très très très en retard. Mais cette fin d'année pour moi a été riche en changement et en émotion. Je suis devenu tata donc j'ai beaucoup vu ma famille cet derniers mois mais j'ai quand même essayer d'écrire. Mais il y a aussi les cours qui ont fait partie aussi du faites que j'ai absolument rien publier depuis des mois.

J'ai décidé de mettre mes réponse aux reviews ici. Ce sera plus simple pour répondre.

 **Alex :** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise **,** Pour la fanfiction ''A fresh star'' c'est qui la personne qu'il a écrit, comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper de fanfiction.

 **Guest :** Mon rythme de publication est 1 semaine sur 2 le samedi mais j'ai eu beaucoup de retard par l'arrivé de mon neveu dans ma vie.

 **Guest :** Au début j'ai aussi été un petit peu réticente mais en continuant ma lecture, j'ai de plus en plus adoré l'histoire qui est assez original. j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Je vous laisse avec la suite.

N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Blaine courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers les bois, sans se soucier des brindilles qui coupaient sa peau sensible. Il avait été trop imprudent. Il aurait du penser l'occasion que quelqu'un puisse le trouver là-bas et le voir. Et maintenant il avait laissé l'étranger là-bas, sachant sa vrai nature.

''Je suis stupide.'' murmura-t-il.

Il atteint une route très fréquenté et tourna à gauche. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il laissa ses pieds l'amené loin du parc. Il vit les premiers rayons du soleil à l'horizon et il s'arrêta. Il avait besoin d'une autre pilule avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un le voir comme ça une nouvelle fois.

Une fois que la pilule a fait son effet, il recommença à marcher. Il avait faim, il avait besoin de manger quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas de nourriture humaine. Ça avait été horrible la dernière fois.

Il décida de marcher vers le premier endroit où il pourrait commander quelque chose qu'il connaît. Il arriva dans un petit restaurant, rien d'extraordinaire, mais il aimait ça. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à la salle à manger dans le château. Le restaurant était presque vide, il pouvait voir que quelques serveurs debout au bar et il y avait un vieil homme assis près d'eux qui regardait les serveuses avec des yeux mesquin. Blaine secoua la tête et choisit une table dans le coin où il pouvait tout voir tout en étant caché.

Il regarda l'intérieur. C'était un endroit simple mais spécial. Il y avait des tables en bois et de la moquette rouge partout. À l'opposé de la salle, il pouvait voir une petite scène. Et il y avait de belles photos en noir et blanc sur le mur. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces personnes, mais de leurs vêtements, il estima que ces photos ont été prises dans le passé.

''Bienvenu au Spotlight Diner !''

Blaine suivi la voix et regarda le serveur debout devant lui et il devient perdu en un clin d'oeil, n'entendant rien d'autre de ce que l'homme disait. Parce que si près de lui, il pouvait atteindre plus facilement l'homme de ses rêves, l'homme qu'il avait vu dans ce bar il y a quelques jour. Il était toujours aussi magnifique, avec des cheveux parfaitement coiffés, sa peau de porcelaine et des yeux bleu brillants. Il était absolument parfait et Blaine ne savait pas quel dieu remercier pour l'opportunité de le rencontrer à nouveau.

''…..Alors je peux vous apporter un café.''

Blaine rougit, regardant en bas alors que l'homme se tut. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il était si perdu dans les yeux du garçon.

''C'est d'accord ?'' demanda l'homme incertain.

''Heu, quoi ?'' Blaine voulait se gifler pour être malpoli. Où sont passé ces manières ? ''Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.''

''C'est bon'' disait l'homme. ''J'ai connu pire. Donc vous voulez du café ?''

''Oui s'il vous plaît.'' accepta immédiatement Blaine, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce que le café était. ''Et quelque chose a manger. Votre choix.''

''Je serai de retour dans un instant.'' le garçon sourit et disparaît derrière une porte.

Blaine utilisa ces minutes pour se préparé quand le garçon reviendrait. Il devait mieux parler s'il voulait le connaître. Es-ce que lui aussi ? Parce que il n'était pas sûr. Bon, ce soir-là avait été inoubliable, mais cela avait été un rêve seulement quelques minutes. Et maintenant, il était en face à face avec l'homme qu'il avait rêver. il devait trouver quoi faire.

Mais trop tôt, l'homme était de retour avec une tasse avec un liquide noir et au grand soulagement de Blaine des pancakes. Il avait déjà mangé des pancakes avant et il savait que c'était délicieux. Et que ça ne contenaient pas de viandes.

''Vous avez l'air d'un homme qui aime les petits déjeuners sucrés'' disait l'homme en rougissant.

''Oui, c'est très bon, merci'' a déclaré Blaine. Il regarda la nourriture d'abord mais il avait soif aussi, il pris la tasse et avala une petite quantité du liquide et il commença à tousser et à crachouiller. ''Mes dieux, c'est quoi ça ?''

L'homme rejeta sa tête en arrière et rigola.

''C'est du café.'' répondit-il. ''Vous en n'avez jamais bu ?''

''Non !'' dit Blaine en grimaçant. ''Comment pouvez vous boire ça ? C'est amer et-et chaud. Et amer.''

''Bah, je le bois avec du sucre.'' répondit le garçon.

''Et le sucre... c'est une bonne chose ?'' demanda Blaine attentivement.

''Bien sûr que si'' répondit le garçon en roulant des yeux. ''Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que c'est du sucre ?''

''Heu... non ?'' dit Blaine incertain.

''Vous êtes bizarre'' dit l'homme.

Blaine allait répondre quand une fille apparu derrière eux, tapotant l'épaule du serveur.

''Notre période de boulot est fini, donc si tu ne veux pas rester et flirter avec lui...''

''Santana !'' souffla le garçon, stoppant la fille.

''Quoi ? Tu est debout prés de lui comme une nounou depuis dix minutes.'' répondit Santana.

''Je suis désolé'' dit le garçon tourné vers Blaine.

''Pas de problème'' dit Blaine en souriant.

''Viens Kurt, je suis morte de fatigue'' dit Santana, attrapa la main du garçon et le tira loin.

Kurt sourit à Blaine une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner complètement, suivant la fille vers la porte.

''Kurt'' chuchota Blaine quand l'homme disparaît. Finalement, il savait au moins son nom.

Et il savait où le retrouver.

Finalement, Blaine a été chanceux aujourd'hui.

-O-

Sebastian prit d'assaut par la porte, cherchant le roi. Il avait attendu dans sa chambre trop longtemps et quand il était sorti parce qu'il avait peur d'être en retard pour la cérémonie, un des serviteurs de Blaine était venu avec une histoire inventé comme quoi il devait rester dans sa chambre. Il lui a fallu deux minutes avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, il poussa l'homme et alla chercher le roi lui-même.

Il le trouva dans la salle de bal, chuchotant à sa femme. Sebastian devient énervé quand il vit que la salle était complètement vide. Il ne voyait pas les invités ou l'orchestre. Rien, excepté le roi et la reine.

''Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?'' demanda t-il, marchant vers le couple. ''Où sont tous le monde ?''

Drake soupira et lâcha la main de sa femme et se retourna vers lui.

''Blaine a disparus'' dit-il.

''Quoi ?'' cria Sebastian.

''Il n'était pas dans sa chambre... J'ai envoyé des gardes pour le retrouver mais ils sont revenus les mains vide.'' répondit Drake.

''Vous me dites qu'il s'est enfui. ?'' demanda Sebastian en colère.

''On ne sait pas'' dit Drake sérieusement. ''Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça.''

''On a peur que Sylvester lui a fait quelque chose.'' dit Lorelle inquiète.

''Calme-toi chérie, on n'est pas sûr que c'était Sue.'' dit Drake, prenant une nouvelle fois la main de sa femme.

''Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?'' demanda Sebastian. ''C'est mon fiancé. J'aurai du en être informé...''

''Je n'avais pas de temps pour ça !'' cria Drake frustré. Il recula, pris une profonde respiration et continua. ''Écoute, Sebastian, Je sais que tu es contrarié. Crois-moi, je lui suis aussi. Mais laisse-moi régler ça. Je t'enverrai quelqu'un pour te faire savoir ce qu'on trouve.''

''Bien'' acquiesça Sebastian. ''Mais si je découvre que vous avez fait ça, vous allez tous le regretter.''

Il se retourna et partit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

''On doit retrouver Blaine'' dit Lorelle. ''Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Sebastian annuler les fiançailles. On a besoin de cet alliance.''

''Je sais, chérie, je sais.'' dit Drake doucement.

-O-

Dans un autre château, Sue Sylvester était debout au milieu de sa chambre, regardant fixement du feu. C'était le grand jour du mariage d'Anderson-Smythe et elle sentit sa colère bouillonné à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait fait tout ces derniers mois pour arrêter leurs fiançailles mais en vain. Ce putain d'Anderson était trop fort et protégé son fils de tout ce que Sue avait envoyé contre eux. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu le combat mais c'était dur de l'accepter. Sue Sylvester était une gagnante, elle avait jamais laissé ses ennemis la maîtrise.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se tourna vers le bruit, en secouant sa tête.

''Becky, je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois. Toque avant de rentrer.'' dit-t-elle.

''Maîtresse'' dit Becky, baissant sa tête. ''C'est important.''

''Quoi, Becky ? Anderson est déjà marié ?'' demanda Sue en se retournant vers le feu.

''Non, maîtresse.'' répondit Becky.

''Quoi ?'' demanda Sue, se précipitant vers la petite employé. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?''

''J'ai envoyé Karofsky et Azimio pour les espionner comme vous me l'avez demander'' dit Becky. ''Ils sont revenue quelques instants plus tard et ils ont dit que les Andersons ont annulé le mariage.''

''Amène-les moi'' dit Sue en claquant ses doigts impatiente.

Becky sortit et revint rapidement avec les deux trolls encombrants. Sue secoua lentement la tête. Elle détestait Karofsky et Azimio, ils étaient stupides et sentaient bizarre la plupart du temps, mais ils ont pu se cacher des fées et Sue les utilisaient quand elle avait besoin d'informations sur ses voisins.

''Dites-moi tous'' ordonna Sue.

''Nous sommes allés espionner comme vous nous l'aviez demander'' dit Azimio doucement. ''Au début, c'était comme d'habitude. Vous savez, les fées qui volent dans le ciel...''

''Non, non, non. Je m'en fous des fées. Je veux juste savoir les Andersons.'' dis Sue.

''Ils ont annulés le mariage'' dit Karofsky, fier de lui car il pouvait dire quelque chose de nouveau. ''Parce que le prince s'est enfui.''

''Il s'est enfui ?'' demanda Sue en reculant et les autres acquiesça.

''Oui, on l'a vu ce matin. Il est sorti par une porte secrète'' dit Azimio.

''Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas attraper ?'' demanda Sue en colère. Si le prince avait été tout seul...

''Vous nous aviez dit d'y aller et d'écouter leurs conversations. Vous n'aviez jamais dit qu'il fallait qu'on amène le prince ici'' dit Karofsky.

''Vous êtes des idiots ! Je ne crois pas, vous aviez eu la chance de capturer le prince et vous l'aviez laisser s'enfuir !'' hurla Sue.

''Nous-Nous pouvons toujours le retrouver'' dit Azimio précipitamment.

''Ils vont le retrouver en premier !'' cria Sue.

''Pas nécessairement'' dit Karofsky. ''Ils ne savent pas qu'il est sur la Terre.''

''La Terre ?'' demanda Sue, ses yeux grands ouverts.

''Oui. Nous l'avons vu passer par la porte'' acquiesça Azimio. ''Et le roi ne sait pas où il est allé.''

Sue se lécha les lèvres, marchant à travers la pièce en réfléchisant.

''Peut-être que vous n'avez pas tout gâcher'' dit-elle doucement. ''Nous pouvons y aller après lui et le retrouver avant son père.''

''C'est exact'' dit Karofsky en souriant.

''Becky !'' dit Sue en se tournant vers la petite employé. ''Je veux que tu envoie mes hommes le chercher. Trouve le prince et amène-le moi.''

''Oui, maîtresse'' dit Becky et disparaît derrière la porte.

''Vous deux, sortez !'' cria Sue quand Karofsky et Azimio ne bougeaient pas. Les trolls sautèrent et partirent hâtivement avant que la femme fait quelque chose contre eux.

Sue revint vers le feu, regardant les flammes avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

''Tu es stupide petit garçon'' chuchota-elle. ''Tu viens juste de me donner un pas de plus pour détruire ton père.''

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et rigola, causant la joie des flammes.

-O-

Blaine décida de visiter encore ce bar où il avait vu Kurt pour la première fois. Il était déjà en retard, les rues étaient sombres sauf les lampes, il avait risqué de sortir sans l'effet de la pilule cachant sa vrai nature. Il savait que c'était la nuit du carnaval dans le bar, il avait lu un article là-dessus la dernière fois et il espéré qu'il fallait s'habiller en quelqu'un d'autre et de caché son visage comme chez lui.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit quelques personnes bizarres rentré à l'intérieur du Callbacks. Cela signifiait qu'il avait raison. Il regarda sa tenue : ses vêtements normaux, son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et derrière son dos se trouvaient ses ailes. Il les tenaient immobiles de peur de ce que les personnes penseraient en les voyant bouger. Il savait que avec ses oreilles, ses yeux trop brillants et sa peau rayonnante que les gens allaient le regarder fixement et une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait de rester à l'écart mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait revoir Kurt et il savait qu'il serait là.

Blaine prit une profonde respiration et entra. Il failli reculer en voyant la foule sur la piste de danse mais il voyait aussi Kurt, dansant et chantant sur la scène. Il sourit et avança marchant lentement à travers la foule. Certains des invité le regarda intéressé mais ils ne voyaient rien d'étrange chez lui.

''Cool ton costume'' dit une fille en souriant et fit un clin d'oeil quand Blaine arriva à côté d'elle.

''Merci'' dit Blaine. La jeune fille rougit en se mordant la lèvre mais elle n'avait pas eu la chance de parler à Blaine puisqu'il continua de marcher vers la scène.

Il s'arrêta juste en face de Kurt qui était vêtu d'un costume serré avec des couleurs vives et une longue cape que s'arrêtait à ses chevilles. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué Blaine. Il continuait de chanter, d'applaudir et de danser joyeusement mais quand la chanson se termine, il regarda en bas et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Blaine sourit et avant qu'il pouvait réaliser de se qu'il faisait, il tendit la main vers Kurt. Le garçon sourit mais ne pris pas sa main, au contraire. Il salua et murmura quelque chose a son ami à côté de lui et descendit de la scène, s'arrêtant juste en face de Blaine.

''Salut'' dit-il en souriant.

''Salut'' répondit Blaine. ''Je, heu, je...''

''Nous nous sommes rencontré dans le restaurant'' aida Kurt.

''Oui'' acquiesça Blaine. Il se souvenait de lui. Mes dieux, Kurt se souvenait de lui.

Kurt le regarda, le sourcil levé et Blaine réalisa qu'il était se tenait là, dans un silence complet. Il devait dire quelque chose... mais quoi ?

 _Présente-toi, crétin !_

''Blaine Devon Anderson, le troisième du nom, fils de Drake Anderson, de Lamaeria. Enchanté de te rencontrer.'' dit Blaine et prit la main de Kurt, embrassant ses doigts.

Le garçon rougit et sourit timidement.

''Kurt Elisabeth Hummel. Le premier, je crois'' dit Kurt. ''de Lima, Ohio.''

''Tu veux boire quelque chose ?'' demanda Blaine.

''J'ai quelques minutes donc pourquoi pas ?'' répondit Kurt.

''Blaine sourit et pris sa main, menant Kurt à travers la foule.

'' Tu veux quoi ?'' demanda Blaine.

'' Un Amaretto Sour, s'il vous plaît.'' répondit Kurt.

''Et la même chose pour moi.'' dit Blaine au barman. Quand ils ont eu leurs boissons, ils allèrent trouver une table vide et s'assirent.

''Je suis tellement content de te rencontrer à nouveau'' laissa échapper Blaine.

''Moi aussi'' dit Kurt. ''Je suis désolé, j'ai dû partir trop tôt ce matin, mais ma colocataire...''

''C'est bon'' coupa Blaine. ''Je t'ai retrouver.''

''Exact'' dit Kurt. ''Et je suis heureux que tu l'ai fait. Tu a l'air tellement intéressant et je voulais te connaît. Donc... veux-tu me dire certaines choses sur toi ?''

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargis. Kurt voulait en savoir sur lui. Il devait parler à Kurt de lui. Et il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Kurt. Pas maintenant.

''Tu devrais d'abord commencer'' répondit-il hâtivement. ''Je suis très curieux.''

Il s'est avéré que Kurt n'a rien remarqué de bizarre dans le comportement de Blaine. Il sourit et commença à parler de lui, comment il a grandit à Lime et à déménagé à New York il y a quelques mois seulement. Qu'il avait un travail partiel et qu'il avait commencé ses études à la NYADA. Et qu'il était le leader des Pamela Lansbury, le groupe que joué tous les Samedi au Callbacks. Blaine ne donnait pas le temps à Kurt l'opportunité de savoir quelque chose sur lui, il avait toujours une nouvelle question à lui poser.

''Tu a une super voix, Kurt.'' dit Blaine, prenant les mains du garçon. ''Et je dois te dire, je...''

''Kurt !''

il était interrompu par un garçon avec des cheveux sombres qui avait vu tout à l'heur sur la scène avec Kurt. Il couru vers Kurt et lui attrapa son bras, ce que Blaine n'aimait pas du tout.

''Les gens veulent entendre _Don't stop believin'._ Viens !''

Kurt soupira en secouant la tête, regardant Blaine en s'excusant.

''Je dois y aller'' dit -il et prit la serviette de table. Il y écria quelque chose et le mit dans la main de Blaine. ''Appelle-moi.''

Il fit un clin d'oeil et partit avec l'autre garçon. Blaine le regarda et il souleva la serviette pour voir ce que Kurt lui avait écrit. Il y avait que des nombres dessus et Blaine fronça ses sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de magie mais il décida de ''l'appeler'' le lendemain matin. Quoi que voulait dire ces mots.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, pour ceux qui lisent After le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas avant le samedi 7 janvier.

Prévenez-mo si j'ai fait des fautes et je l'ai corrigerai.

À bientôt :)


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Coucou tous le monde, voici le chapitre 4. Je suis enfin en vacance donc je vais pouvoir encore plus écrire surtout la première semaine. Merci à tous ce qui me laisse des reviews vous me motivez vraiment à écrire la suite. Merci aussi au lecteurs qui ne laisse pas de reviews. Ça me fait plaisir comme vous aimez cette fanfic comme moi je l'ai aimez quand je l'ai lu.

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes la fic. Pour ce qu'il est de Wattpad. Ça me donne très envie de me lancer dedans, j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'idée d'écrire là-dedans. Merci d'avoir donné l'idée. À bientôt : )

 **Alex :** Merci de m'avoir donné le nom de l'auteur, je suis en train de lire la fanfic et j'aime beaucoup. Dès que je la finirai je demanderai à l'auteur si je peux la traduire et j'espère qu'il ou elle dira oui. J'espère que la suite te plaira à toi et à tes amis. À bientôt : )

 **Guest :** Je viens de crée plusieurs compte sur les réseau sociaux : Twitter : Dreamsstyle ( deams_fanfic). Instagram : klainestyle. Snapchat : dreamsfanfic. Voilà. À bientôt.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et bonne lecture : )

* * *

Appeler Kurt s'avère être une tâche difficile. Blaine avait essayé de l'appeler par son prénom, mais Kurt ne répondait pas. Puis il comprit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avec ces chiffres que Kurt lui avait lassé, donc il essaya de les lire à voix haute. Encore un fois, rien.

Il soupira et mit la serviette dans sa poche. Il avait besoin de savoir comment appeler Kurt et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Donc il décida de demander au premier humain qu'il pouvait trouver.

''Excusez-moi ! Pouvez-vous m'aidez ?'' demanda-t-il à une jeune femme avec deux jeunes enfants mais la femme secoua la tête avec de grands yeux et ne s'arrêta pas pour lui parler.

Blaine soupira et regarda autour. Il pouvait voir quelques ados assis sur un banc à proximité, rigolant et faisant quelque chose avec ces petits appareils dans leurs mains. Il prit une profonde respiration et avança vers eux.

''Excuses-moi ! Pouvez-vous m'aidez ?'' demanda-t-il en souriant.

''Ça dépend de quoi vous avez besoin, garçon perdu. Dit une des filles, rigolant avec ses amis.

''Je... euh... Mon ami m'a donné ça et m'a dit de l'appeler. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ces chiffres.'' expliqua Blaine.

''Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Demanda un des garçons.

''Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas votre téléphone ?'' demanda un autre.

''Mon quoi ?'' demanda Blaine confus.

''Votre téléphone.'' dit la fille, montrant à Blaine le petit appareil dans ses mains.

''Je..Je n'ai pas de téléphone.'' répondit Blaine.

''Vous venez d'où ? De la lune ?'' demanda le premier garçon en rigolant.

''Non'' dit Blaine. ''Est-ce que je peux vous empruntez votre téléphone pour appeler mon ami ?''

''Non !'' dit la fille, mettant l'appareil dans sa poche.

''Vous voulez le volez, c'est ça ?'' demanda le deuxième garçon, marchant dans l'espace personnel de Blaine. ''Partez ou j'appelle la police.''

Blaine ne savait pas ce que la police voulait dire mais la posture du garçon lui disait qu'il devrait partir avant d'avoir des problèmes. Il les remercia de leurs aides et partit hâtivement.

-O-

Chercher un endroit où il pouvait acheter un téléphone n'était pas si difficile. Il a découvert que les magasins dans ce monde fonctionnaient comme le marché chez lui, il avait juste à trouver la bonne personne qui vendait des téléphones. Avec l'aide d'une vieille dam gentille, il la trouva. C'était presque vide, excepté pour les quelques personnes qui marchait autour des parois, regardant les appareils étrange devant eux. Blaine avait besoin seulement de cinq secondes pour admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne savait pas lequel il avait besoin, donc il alla vers l'une des employées et sourit à la femme.

''Excusez-moi ! Je voudrais acheter un téléphone. pouvez-vous m'aidez ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Bien sûr.'' acquiesça la femme. ''Quel genre de téléphone souhaitez-vous ?''

Blaine regarda autour incertain. Il voulait simplement appeler Kurt, il avait aucune idée de quel genre il voulait.

''Je ne sais pas,'' dit-il.

''Ok, vous voulez utilisez votre téléphone pour quoi ? Jouez à des jeux, musique, ou...''

''Je veux juste appeler Kurt,'' dit Blaine.

''Euh, ok, alors je pense que le moins cher serait suffisant pour vous.'' dit la femme.

''Comme celui-ci ?'' demanda Blaine, pointant à un petit téléphone bleu.

''Oui, comme celui-ci'' dit la femme. ''C'est 49,99 $. Voulez-vous l'acheter ?''

''Oui.'' acquiesça Blaine.

La femme se retourna et Blaine utilisa ce moment pour faire quelques argents humains car il n'était pas sûr qu'ils voudraient prendre l'or. Il paya le téléphone rapidement et se précipita hors du magasin.

Mettre le portable en marche était plus dur qu'il pensait que ce serait. Il a du lire tous les documents deux fois pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin de mettre cette petite carde dans l'appareil et de pousser le bouton. Mais le portable commença à poser des questions et il essaya de les répondre mais il c'était comme le téléphone ne pouvait pas l'entendre. À la fin, il soupira et le rangea. Il avait besoin de l'aide parce que il y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il pouvait utiliser cette créature de la sorcière.

Il mangea et après retourna dans le magasin, cherchant la gentille femme qui l'avait aidé plus tôt.

''Bonjour'' dit-il en la saluant. ''J'ai acheté ce portable plus tôt aujourd'hui mais je n'arrive pas à le faire marcher.''

''Laissez-moi voir.'' dit la femme et lui prit.

Elle pressa l'écran quelques minutes, Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et après qu'elle lui demanda de lui donner les documents pour le portable. Elle travailla sur le portable pendant quelques minutes de plus et elle lui rendit en souriant.

''C'est prêt.'' dit-elle.

''Merci.'' dit Blaine heureux et regarda l'écran. ''Euh... Je peux vous posez une question ? Je veux appeler Kurt mais je ne sais pas comment.''

''Bien, si vous pouvez me donner le numéro de Kurt...''

Blaine sortit la serviette de sa poche.

''C'est facile, regardez'' expliqua la femme. ''Vous tapez les chiffres ici et après vous pressez le bouton « appeler ».''

''Celui qui est vert ?'' demanda Blaine.

''Oui, celui-là.'' acquiesça la femme. ''Vous êtes bizarre. Les hommes de votre âge gère l'électronique si facilement.''

''C'est mon premier téléphone.'' répondit Blaine.

''Vraiment ? Oh, pauvre garçon. Je ne comprend pas quelques parents. Ils ne peuvent pas tout vous achetez, bine sûr, mais ne pas laisser vous avoir un portable...''

''Je sais, ils sont vieux jeux.'' dit Blaine hâtivement. ''Je dois y aller. Merci beaucoup.''

Il se tourna et partit du magasin avant que la femme lui posa plus de questions. Tandis qu'il sortait dehors, il prit le téléphone et prit une profonde respiration. C'était l'heure d'appuyer sur le bouton vert.

-O-

Kurt jouait avec son portable pendant qu'il était assis dans le salon, regardant une émission avec Rachel, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Depuis qu'il s'était réveiller ce matin, il attendait l'appel d'une certaine personne. Bien sûr, il avait été audacieux la nuit précédente mais il y avait quelque chose chez Blaine qui lui donnait envie de le revoir.

Blaine était spécial. Il ne ressemblait pas au autre garçons que Kurt avait rencontrer avant. Il l'avait sentit la première fois qu'il avait vu Blaine dans le restaurant. Il s'était maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir demandé le numéro de Blaine. Mais il l'avait revu et il ne pouvait pas raté la chance de connaître Blaine.

''Toujours rien ?''

Kurt sursauta et tomba son portable. Rachel le regardait en souriant.

''Non,'' soupira-t-il et repris son portable. ''Il n'a pas encore appelé.''

''Patience, il va t'appeler,'' dit Rachel.''

Kurt sourit à sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'ils avaient déménager à New York, Rachel était devenue la personne qu'il faisait le plus confiance. Ils avaient la plupart du temps ensemble et Kurt lui disait tout. Elle savait sur Blaine, bien sûr.

''J'espère.'' dit Kurt. ''Il est spécial, Rachel. Il est pas comme les autres.''

''Je parie qu'il est.'' dit Rachel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant leurs colocataire qui avait l'air fatiguée.

''Mon Dieu, c'était une longue journée.'' soupira Santana et se laissa tomber à côté de Kurt. ''Dis-moi que nous avons un truc à manger.''

''Il y a quelques salade au frigo,'' répondit Rachel.

''Je me sens comme un lapin quelques fois.'' répondit Santana.

''Bon, tu peux toujours cuisiner quelque chose pour toi.'' dit Rachel en roulant des yeux.

''Pourquoi moi ? Nous avons une cuisine parfaite, ce n'est pas nécessaire pour moi de faire quoique ce soit.'' dit Santana en pointant Kurt.

''Tu peux toujours nous aidés quelques fois. Tu sais, nous sommes tes colocataires, pas tes personnels.'' répondit Kurt.

''Bien sûr.'' dit Santana et prit la télécommande des mains de Rachel.

Tandis que les filles commença à discuter de ce qu'elles devraient regarder. Kurt se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il voulait tellement avoir ce coup de fil, mais il semblait que Blaine ne voulait pas l'appeler. Peut-être que Blaine ne voulait rien avec lui, peut être qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment la nuit dernière et c'est tout. Kurt était sûr qu'il avait pleins d'options et avait choisit un autre garçon.

''Pourquoi tu fixes ton portable comme ça ?'' demanda Santana quand elle remarqua que Kurt ne voulait pas arrêter de regarder son écran.

''Il a rencontré un garçon hier soir ?'' dit Rachel avec enthousiasme.

''La reine d'Angleterre a un petit-ami ? Wow, dis-moi les détails.'' dit Santana, tourné vers Kurt.

''Il n'y a pas de détails.'' dit Kurt. ''Nous avons parlé et je lui ai donné mon numéro pour m'appeler.''

''Et il ne t'a pas encore appelé ? Alors oublie le.'' dit Santana facilement.

''Pourquoi ?'' dit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

''Si il voulait quelque chose avec toi, il t'aurai appelé. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je suis sûre qu'il ne veut rien de sérieux avec toi, juste te prendre dans son lit, mais qu'il a réalisé que tu est comme la vierge Marie et qu'il est parti,'' expliqua Santana.

''Merci'' dit Kurt en roulant des yeux et laissa le téléphone tomber sur le canapé.

''Ne l'écoutes pas, elle a tort,'' dit Rachel, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

''J'ai raison.'' protesta Santana. ''Je l'ai fait a plusieurs reprises. Fais-moi confiance, ce mec ne va pas t'appeler.

Le téléphone de Kurt commença a biper et Rachel le ramassa du canapé rapidement.

''Numéro inconnu,'' dit-elle. ''C'est lui!''

''On va voir,'' dit Kurt enthousiaste et prit le téléphone des mains de Rachel. Il prit une profonde respiration et répondit à l'appel.

Il senti son cœur battre rapidement quand il entendit sa voix. C'était Blaine. Blaine, qui avait envie de le revoir.

''Pas de problème...'' acquiesça-t-il. ''Ouais, ce sera formidable. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi hier soir... ce soir serait génial, autour de 20 heure ? Ouais, au Callbacks... je peux pas attendre de te voir.''

Il arrêta l'appel avec un soupir et regarda les filles qui souriaient à côté de lui.

''J'ai un rencard ce soir,'' dit-il.

''Je le savais !'' s'exclama Rachel enthousiaste.

''Enfin,'' soupira Santana. ''Tu as vraiment besoin d'un bon co...''

''Santana !'' siffla Rachel.

''Ok. D'avoir un bon rencard.'' se corrigea Santana.

''Je le ferai,'' dit Kurt. ''Je ne sais pas quoi porter.''

Il mis son portable dans sa poche et disparaît dans sa chambre.

-O-

Blaine tambourina avec ses doigts nerveux. Il pouvait voir sur l'horloge en face de lui qu'il était plus de 20 heures et il ne voyait pas Kurt. Il commença à s'inquiété. Est-si Kurt ne voulait pas le voir ? Est-si il avait changer d'avis ?

Il regarda les fleurs qu'il avait acheté pour Kurt et ensuite son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait prit une pilule quelques heures plus tôt et il avait peur qu'il perdrait son effet trop tôt et il en avait pas sur lui. Depuis qu'il préféré dormir dans les parcs où il était près de la nature, il devait trouver un endroit où il pouvait laisser son sac à dos. Il ne pouvait pas marcher avec tout le temps. Il avait trouvé un endroit à la gare où il pouvait mettre ses affaires dans une petite boîte et le verrouiller et il avait juste besoin de quelques argent pour ça. Mais ça signifiait qu'il avait rien sauf quelques argents humain avec lui et ça le rendait inconfortable. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si il ne pouvait pas prendre ses affaires dans les temps ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer tout à Kurt ?

Il savait qu'il devrais tout lui dire, bien sûr. Si les choses se passent bien entre eux et qu'ils seraient ensemble, il devrait dire à Kurt sur lui. Il avait plus beaucoup de pilules de sorcière ça signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester humain pour toujours. Il soupira et secoua sa tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il aimait ce monde et il ne voulait pas partir. Jamais. Surtout si Kurt voulait être avec lui.

'''Je suis désolé,'' souffla Kurt alors qu'il se précipita vers lui.

Blaine releva sa tête pour voir le garçon s'approchait de lui. Kurt était absolument à couper le souffle. Il était parfait comme avant, dans son pantalon serré et sa chemise foncé. Blaine déglutit.

''C'est pas grave,'' dit Blaine. ''Euh. C'est pour toi !''

Il tenait le haut du pot, le montrant à Kurt.

''Wow, des fleurs en pot,'' dit Kurt surpris.

''Euh, oui. Je n'aime pas les fleurs mortes. Elles sont si...''

''Morte,'' sourit Kurt.

''Exactement !'' dit Blaine. ''C'est tellement cruel. Les gens laissent les fleurs pousser et après les coupent et les laissent mourir. Je veux dire, ils ne faut pas les couper parce qu'elles ont faim et ont besoin de manger ou...''

Kurt sourit et prit le pot des mains de Blaine.

''Merci,'' dit-il. ''Donc... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?''

Blaine rougit et regarda par terre. Il n'avait pas penser à ce qu'ils feraient. Il voulait juste revoir Kurt mais c'était tout.

''Je... euh...tu as faim ?'' demanda Blaine.

''Oui,'' acquiesça Kurt.

''Alors allons manger quelques choses !'' dit Blaine enthousiaste.

Il tendit sa main droite vers Kurt. Il savait qu'il devrait pas prendre la main du Kurt trop tôt si il était chez lui, mais il n'était pas chez lui et les gens de ce monde semblaient prendre des étiquettes facilement. Dont Kurt confirma tandis qu'il plaça sa main dans celui de Blaine. Le garçon sauta presque d'excitation quand ses doigts touchèrent la peau lisse de Kurt et le fit ressentir de l'électricité passer dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, c'était un bon signe.

Il soupira et emmena Kurt dans la rue. Il avait vu un endroit formidable plus tôt et il voulait l'essayer et il espérait que Kurt allait aussi aimer.

''On y est,'' dit-il et ouvrit la porte pour Kurt.

''Un magasin de gâteau. Wow,'' dit Kurt doucement tandis qu'il regardait autour.

''Oui,'' sourit Blaine et avança.

L'endroit était lumineux et coloré avec des petites tables rondes et des décorations de fromages. Et de bonbons. Beaucoup de bonbons.

''Donc je devine que tu aimes les bonbons.'' dit Kurt tandis que Blaine l'emmena au comptoir.

''Oui,'' acquiesça Blaine. ''Je les ai seulement essayé il y a quelques jours mais ils sont si délicieux.''

''Attends, tu n'as jamais mangé de bonbons avant ? Rien ? Pas de chocolats ou des sucreries ou...''

''Non,'' dit Blaine en secouant la tête. ''Juste des fruits et des boissons que je ne pense pas que tu connais.''

''Je ne crois pas que c'est possible,'' dit Kurt en secouant la tête lentement.

Ils ont achetés quelques cronuts et du chocolat chaud, chose que Blaine voulait goûter, et s'assirent, choisissant une table noire sur le côté.

''Tu aimes ?'' demanda Kurt quand Blaine mordait son cronut soigneusement.

''Mes Dieux, c'est délicieux,'' gémit Blaine.

''Essaye le chocolat chaud aussi'' dit Kurt.

Blaine attrapa la tasse et prit attentivement une gorgée du chocolat chaud. C'était doux, peut-être un petit peu trop doux à son goût mais avec le cronut, c'était parfait.

''Parles-moi de toi.''

Blaine regarda Kurt surpris. Le garçon le regardait, ses doigts jouait avec la tasse en face de lui.

''Euh, pardon ?'' demanda Blaine.

''Je t'ai dit pleins de choses sur moi la dernière fois mais je ne sais rien sur toi,'' expliqua Kurt.

''Qu'es-ce que tu veux savoir ?'' demanda Blaine.

''Tout'' répondit Kurt.

''Blaine devait réprimer un sourire. Il ne pouvait rien dire sur lui, bien qu'il le voulait. Mais c'était trop... compliquer.

''Laisse-moi voir... Je.. Je n'ai pas grandi ici. Je viens juste d'arriver il y a quelques jours. Je voulait commencer une nouvelle vie.'' dit Blaine.

 _Oui, c'était un bon début. Et il n'avait même pas mentit._

''D'où viens-tu ?'' demanda Kurt.

 _Et merde._

''Euh... Europe,'' dit Blaine, pensant sur le continent de l'Europe. Il aurait du faire mieux attention à l'école.

''Tu es un étudiant étranger ?'' demanda Kurt.

''Oui,'' acquiesça Blaine hâtivement.

''C'est génial ! Et ça explique beaucoup de chose,'' rit Kurt. ''Et d'où viens-tu exactement ?''

 _Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose..._

''Irlande,'' dit-il, c'était la première chose qu'il lui ai venu à l'esprit, espérant qu'il avait raison et que l'Irlande était bien en Europe.

''Oh, c'est si beaux !'' dit Kurt.

''Es-tu déjà aller là-bas ?'' demanda Blaine avec soin.

''Non,'' dit Kurt en secouant la tête. ''Mais c'est sur ma bucket list.''

''Ton quoi ?'' demanda Blaine confus.

''Bucket list. Une liste avec ce que je veux essayer dans ma vie,'' expliqua Kurt. ''Tu es bizarre.''

''Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire,'' dit Blaine, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

''Et tu es à quel école ?'' demanda Kurt.

Blaine déglutit et détourna son regard, forçant son esprit à trouver rapidement. Quels écoles il connaissait à New York.

''NYADA,'' répondit-t-il. Il l'avait entendu quelque part...

''Vraiment ? Moi aussi !'' dit Kurt excité. ''Je ne savais pas qu'il prenait des étudiants étranger.''

Bien sûr. Il avait entendu parler de la NYADA par Kurt. Idiot.

''Surprise,'' rit maladroitement Blaine.

''Je suis sûr que nous allons partager quelques classes,'' dit Kurt.

''Ce serait génial,'' répondit Blaine. Mes Dieux, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

''Et qu'est-ce que tes parents pensent de ça ? Ils s'inquiètent pour toi ?'' demanda Kurt.

''Je pense qu'ils le sont.'' répondit Blaine

 _Surtout parce que je suis parti sans explications._

''Mais ils sont vraiment géniaux. Ils comprennent.''

 _J'espère._

''Bien, je suis heureux que tu es là,'' dit Kurt. ''Depuis le matin au restaurant, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.''

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Kurt tandis qu'il parlait, et Blaine ne pouvait s'arrêter de le regarder. Il était si beau comme ça.

''Moi non plus,'' répondit-t-il. ''Euh, veux-tu aller faire une promenade ? Il fait vraiment chaud ici.''

Kurt sourit et acquiesça. Blaine finit sa boisson rapidement et prit la main de Kurt, l'emmenant dehors.

Il avait choisit le parc voisin parce que il y avait des arbres. Il avait passé à nouveau trop de temps dans la ville et il commençait à s'affaiblir. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt remarque quoi que ce soit, pas maintenant. Mais il avait besoin de sa force.

Ils avaient passé presque deux heures à juste s'assoir, tenant la main de l'autre, et parler. C'était dur quelques fois parce que Blaine ne savait pas la plupart des choses que Kurt lui parlait mais il avait fait des notes mentalement pour faire des recherches le lendemain. Quand il commença à faire trop froid et que Kurt commençait à trembler. Blaine le ramena chez lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le haut bâtiment. Kurt serra sa main, tenant les fleurs dans l'autre, regardant la porte et Blaine.

''Donc...'' commença Kurt.

''Donc...'' murmura Blaine.

''Je.. je t'aurais bien inviter pour un café mais je sais que tu aimes pas la café et mes colocataires sont en haut et elles t'auraient effrayé. Rougit Kurt.

''C'est pas grave,'' répondit Blaine.

''Mais je veux te revoir,'' dit Kurt hâtivement.

''Moi aussi,'' acquiesça Blaine.

''Je t'appelles demain, ok ?'' demanda Kurt.

''Ça serait génial,'' acquiesça Blaine.

''Bonne nuit, Blaine,'' chuchota Kurt et avança vers la porte.

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes mais il revint vers Blaine et lui donna un court baiser.

''Bonne nuit,'' murmura Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

Finalement, Kurt remarcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il sourit à Blaine encore une fois avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Blaine sourit et sauta heureux. Kurt l'avait embrassé. Kurt l'aimait. Et il était l'homme le plus chanceux de ce monde.

Mais après il se figea. Il avait dit à Kurt beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas vrai et il ne savait pas comme il devait résoudre ce problème, en commençant par l'école.

''Je suis stupide,'' murmura-t-il, marchant loin du bâtiment. Il devait revenir au parc et commençait à penser.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tale sortira très bientôt.

Prévenez-moi si je fais des fautes.

À bientôt :D


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Lorelle posait le livre qu'elle essayait de lire pour ne pas penser à son fil disparu. Mais c'était inutile. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'inquiéter pour Blaine. Ça faisait quelque jours que son fils avait disparu et il n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui. Personne n'avait vu Blaine, personne avait entendu parler de lui. C'était comme si il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Et ça la rendait très inquiète.

Son mari semblait être d'accord avec les Smythes, qui pensaient que Blaine s'était enfui du mariage avec Sebastian et ils étaient proches de partir du château. Drake essaya tout pour les retenir, de les convaincre que Blaine n'était pas parti volontairement, même si l'homme savait que c'était un mensonge. Aucun de leurs ennemis avaient envoyé des espions autour du château ce jour-ci, du moins à sa connaissance. Et personne avait demandé de rançon ce qui confirma la première pensée de Drake, que Blaine était parti de sa propre volonté et que personne le l'avait forcé.

Lorelle, d'autre part, n'était pas certaine que c'était vrai. Bien sûr, elle avait vu comment Blaine avait détestait l'idée de se marier avec Sebastian mais c'était un gentil garçon, il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie et celui de leurs parents comme ça. Aurait-t-il ?

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Lorelle regarda pour voir son mari fatigué qui entra dans la pièce.

''Tu as sauté le souper.'' dit Drake calmement.

''Je n'ai pas faim'' répondit Lorelle.

''Tu ne peux pas te faire ça,'' dit Drake et s'assied à côté de sa femme, embrassant sa main. ''Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il s'est enfui.''

''Il ne s'est pas enfui,'' siffla Lorelle.

''Avec ce qu'on sait, il l'a fait,'' dit Drake gentiment. ''Sa chambre était propre et ordonné, mais ses vêtements ont disparus. Avouons-le, nous n'avons pas de meilleurs explications.

''Je n'y crois toujours pas,'' dit Lorelle en secouant la tête. Elle était la mère de Blaine après tout, une personne qui aimait son enfant sans condition.

''Je sais, chérie,'' dit Drake et lui serra la main. ''Mais tu dois accepter le fait.''

Lorelle cligna rapidement des yeux pendant qu'elle sentit ses larmes brûlaient ses yeux. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Blaine dehors tout seul, elle pleurait. Et maintenant qu'elle commençait à accepter que Blaine était parti volontairement, elle ne pouvait que se reprocher.

''C'est de notre fautes, tu le sais.'' dit-elle calmement. ''Nous aurions pas dû le forcer de se marier avec Sebastian.''

''Il aimait Sebastian,'' mentit Drake mais sa voix semblait fausse, même à ses propres oreilles.

''Il détestait Sebastian,'' dit Lorelle, ses yeux brillants de colère. ''Et il avait raison. Nous savons tous quel genre d'homme est Sebastian mais nous avons continué à le pousser dans cette relation quand nous avons su qu'il ne serait pas heureux avec lui. Et maintenant, nous avons perdu notre fils unique.''

Elle ne pouvais plus retenir ses larmes. Avec un fort, sanglot désespéré, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

''Tout va bien se passer,'' dit Drake, essayant de réconforter sa femme. ''Nous allons le retrouver. Je te promet, nous allons le retrouver.''

-O-

Blaine s'arrêta devant le bureau de la doyenne. Il était très nerveux, ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il prenait une profonde respiration et pensait à son discours à nouveau. Il savait qu'il devait entrer à la NYADA d'une certaine manière, donc il avait décidé de parler à Carmen Tibideaux. Ce n'était pas dur de trouver l'école ou le bureau de cette femme, il avait juste parler à la bonne personne et quelques heures plus tard, il était assis devant la porte de la doyenne. Il ne savait pas comment la convaincre de le laisser être accepter dans cet université.

À la maison, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter sur l'éducation. Comme il était le fils du roi, son père l'avait inscrit dans la meilleur école qu'il avait trouvé et payait assez pour l'éducation de Blaine, donc il n'avait pas à montrer qu'il était assez bon pour être à Dalton. C'était la tradition, après tout. Son père et son grand-père avaient étudié là-bas aussi, donc c'était évident qu'ils allaient pas choisir une autre école pour Blaine.

Il chercha dans sa poche pour être sûr qu'il avait ce qu'il avait besoin. Il espérait vraiment que ses paroles vont être assez pour le faire entrer à cette école mais il savait qu'il y avait une petite chance. Donc il était aller chercher dans son sac quelques poudre magique. Il pouvait mettre n'importe qui perplexe et endormi et à ce stade, sa seule magie était suffisante pour que la doyenne fasse tout ce qu'il lui dira. Juste si son plan A n'ai pas marché.

Il prit une autre respiration et toqua à la porte. Une voix grave à l'intérieur lui dit qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte et il saisit la poignée avec sa main qui tremblait toujours. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire si il voulait être avec Kurt.

Le bureau était une grande pièce avec des livres, des dossiers et autres sur ses étagères et son bureau, c'était une femme noire, debout derrière le bureau.

''Je peux vous aidez ?'' demanda-t-elle, regardant Blaine par dessus ses lunettes.

''Je... euh... Mon nom est Blaine Anderson,'' sourit Blaine alors qu'il entra dans la pièce. ''J'ai entendu parler de cette école et je voudrais étudier ici.''

La femme le regarda comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé.

''Si vous avez entend parler de la NYADA, vous savais que ce n'est si simple. Nos étudiants sont les meilleurs des meilleurs et nous prenons personne qu'ils viennent directement ici.'' répondit Carmen.

''Je sais,'' acquiesça Blaine. ''Et je ne vous demande pas juste de me prendre je peux vous montrer que je suis assez bon pour être dans cette école.''

''Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vous suggère de passer au prochain semestre. Il y aura les auditions où vous pourrez montrer ce que vous êtes capable.'' dit Madame Tibideaux.

''Non, vous ne comprenez pas,'' dit Blaine et avança. ''J'ai besoin de commencer à ce semestre-ci.''

''C'est impossible,'' dit la femme. ''Les auditions sont fini.''

''Écoutez, je ferai tout pour être pris dans cette école. Vraiment. Dites seulement le prix.'' dit Blaine.

Il voyait que la femme n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il avait dit. Pas du tout. Elle pressa ses lèvres, regardant Blaine avec colère.

''Si vous pensez que vous pouvais m'acheter, vous avez tort.'' dit Madame Tibideaux fermement. ''Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ici.''

''Non, je ne voulais pas...''

''Je vous suggères de partir de mon bureau. Maintenant.'' dit-elle en le coupant avant que Blaine ne pouvait finir sa phrase.

Blaine ouvrit sa bouche pour quelque chose d'autre mais il vit le regarde furieux de la femme. C'était inutile. Elle ne changera pas sa décision. Sauf si...

Blaine secoua la tête et chercha dans sa poche.

''Je suis désolé pour ça.'' murmura-t-il et jeta une poignée de sa poudre magique droit sur le visage de Carmen.

La femme sauta en arrière avec de grands yeux, levant les mains, mais elle ne pouvait pas enlever la poudre qu'il passa maintenant dans son corps par son nez et sa bouche. Ses yeux devint vitreux, et elle regarda Blaine comme si elle avait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

''Recommençons.'' soupira Blaine et avança. ''Je suis Blaine Anderson, le nouveau étudiant étranger.''

''Nous prenons pas d'étudiants étranger.'' marmonna automatiquement Mme Tibideaux.

''Si, vous en prenez.'' dit Blaine, laissant sa magie contrôler la femme devant lui. Il ne voulait pas faire ça mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. ''Je commence ce semestre et j'ai cours avec Kurt Hummel.

''Vos papier seront prêt demain,'' dit Mme Tibideaux.

''Merci,'' sourit Blaine et se retourna pour partir. Il savait que les effets ne durera pas longtemps mais les informations qu'il avait mis dans la tête de la femme restera. Aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra.

Il sortit de la pièce, regardant pendant que Carmen s'assit et commença à travailler sur le grand appareil sur son bureau. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit contre un mur, soupirant. Il ne croyait pas qu'il avait fait ça.

-O-

Kurt aurait du faire attention mais c'était dur avec ses pensées qui le déranger. Il y avait tant de chose, à commencé avec l'école qui le rendait excité et nerveux en même temps, et il y avait Blaine aussi. Il avait essayait de le rappeler plusieurs fois mais Blaine n'avait jamais répondu. Kurt commençait à penser qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir, qu'il avait eu peur après leur premier rendez-vous et qu'il était pas assez courageux pour le dire à Kurt.

Pour être honnête, il voulait revoir Blaine. Ils avaient passé du bon temps ensemble, même si quelque fois Blaine était bizarre et mystérieux, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui fait que le cœur de Kurt battait vite quand il pensait à lui. Il n'avait jamais senti ça avant.

''Quelqu'un rêve.''

Kurt cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, son visage devint rouge quand il réalisa que ses amis le regardèrent.

''Je... je suis là...''

''Tu pensais encore à ton petit-ami,'' le coupa Santana, en souriant.

''Je ne pensait pas à lui !'' protesta Kurt.

''Il a un petit-ami ?'' demanda Elliot.

''Rien, nous sommes...''

''Il a rencontré un garçon au Callbacks.'' dit Rachel.

''Oh, le garçon magique ?'' sourit Elliot. ''Il est canon !

''Je te le parie qu'il est.'' sourit Santana. ''Lady Hummel est totalement accro à lui.''

''Je le suis pas !'' dit Kurt. ''Nous avons eu qu'un seul rendez-vous. C'est tout.''

''Bien sûr.'' dit Santana. ''Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à lui.''

''Ok, revenons à notre numéro.'' soupira Kurt, regardant ses feuilles en se montrant intéressé alors que c'était faux. ''Je veux Madonna, du réel cette fois. Elle est génial.''

''Et je veux des détails.'' dit Santana, attrapant les papiers que Kurt avait dans les mains. ''Allez, parle nous de lui.''

''Non,'' répondit Kurt.

''Juste quelque trucs.'' dit Elliot en se joignant à Santana. ''Et nous ferons tous les singles de Madonna que tu veux.''

''Ok,'' soupira Kurt en roulant des yeux.

Il commença à parler de Blaine, disant tout à ses amis de ce qu'il savait sur lui. Il avait pas réalisé, mais après deux minutes, il avait parlé que de comment Blaine était formidable, ne remarquant pas les sourires sur les visages de ses amis.

''Tu es amoureux de lui,'' dit Rachel rêvant.

''Quoi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux !'' dit immédiatement Kurt.

''Maintenant je veux absolument rencontrer ce Blaine.'' dit Santana.

''Je vais le rencontrer demain,'' dit Rachel. ''Si nous avons cours ensemble. Je ne peux pas attendre !''

Kurt soupira en secouant la tête. Il espérait qu'ils auraient pas cours avec lui, ou sinon Rachel allait faire peur à Blaine, il en était sûr.

-O-

Son premier jour à l'école... Blaine était nerveux. Il n'avait pas eu cours pendant un moment et il ne savait pas comment il doit agir. Spécialement avec Kurt.

Le jour précédent, il était entré dans un centre commercial pour acheté de nouveaux vêtements. Il avait trouvé des pantalons serrés et des chemises qu'il aimait, donc il en avait acheté assez pour toute la semaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter sur comment il va laver ses vêtements, heureusement, il avait un merveilleux sort pour ça. Il pouvait donc porter l'un de ses nouveaux vêtements tous les jours et il pouvait les rendre propre en un clin d'oeil. Il avait vu comment une buanderie ressemblait et il décida de ne jamais aller là-dedans. Ils étaient horrible, sale et bruyant, quelque chose qu'il détestait.

Il avait passé toute la matinée a erré dans le parc, recueillant suffisamment d'énergie pour la journée. Quand il devait partir, il prit l'un de ses pilules et se regarda dans l'eau. Il avait l'air formidable. Il sourit et se retourna. C'était l'heure d'aller en cours.

La NYADA était un endroit bondé avec trop de lumière et trop de visages bizarres. Peut-être qu'il devrait être heureux pour ce dernier car il n'était pas un étudiant habituel non plus. C'était facile de se cacher comme ça et il pouvait dire à tous le monde qu'il était un étudiant étranger de... Bien sûr. D'Irlande.

''Bienvenu à la NYADA. Vous êtes au cours de danse de première année, m'appelle Cassandra July, et si vous ne soufré pas encore d'une grave Dysmorphie* musculaire, c'est que vous n'avez pas assez la niaque et vous allez vous vautraient .''

Blaine regarda confus la femme blonde. Il était debout au centre de la salle de classe, essayant de rattraper ces camarades de classe et de prêter attention au discours bizarre de la femme en même temps. Il ne voyait nulle part Kurt, mais il était sûr qu'ils partageaient les même cours. Il devait être sûr qu'ils partageaient les même cours.

''Soyons très clair, dans cette pièce seuls deux d'entre vous, maximum, serons assez doué pour réussir. Et pour ce qui est des autres, Je vous remercie de payer le loyer de mon énorme loft au cœur de SoHo,'' continua la femme.

Les étudiants autour de lui continua de danser, donc Blaine commença à bouger aussi. La femme, Cassandra semblait effrayante et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque. Il voulait juste passé son premier jour.

L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit et l'endroit devint plus lumineux en une seconde. Parce que la personne qui était debout à la porte était Kurt. Blaine s'arrêta immédiatement, souriant au garçon tandis qu'il entra dans la pièce.

''Que fais-tu ici ?'' demanda Mlle July tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers Kurt.

''Euh... Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, je suis en première année...'' commença Kurt mais le professeur lui fait signe de se taire.

''Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu arrives à l'heure ou tu ne peux pas rester dans ma classe. Tu comprends ?'' demanda le professeur.

Kurt tourna au rouge en peu de temps, regardant la femme désespérément.

''S'il vous plaît, Mlle July. Je voulais arriver à l'heure mais j'ai dû travailler...''

''Je me fiches. Si tu le voulais assez, tu serais arrivé à temps.'' dit la femme et se détourna de Kurt qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Pendant un moment, Blaine hésita mais il s'arrêta devant le professeur en la regardant dans les yeux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hobbit ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Laissez-le se joindre à nous,'' dit Blaine, utilisant sa magie sur elle. Elle semblait désorientée pendant une seconde et elle se retourna vers Kurt.

''D'accord. Mais c'est la seule exception.'' dit-elle.

Kurt sourit et laissa tomber son sac, joignant les autres.

''Merci, Blaine.'' dit-il tandis qu'il commençait à danser à côté de Blaine.

''C'est rien, vraiment,'' répondit Blaine.

''J'ai essayais de t'appeler, tout à l'heure.'' dit Kurt.

''Silence !'' cria Mlle July.

''Après le cours,'' chuchota Blaine et se retourna vers la salle. Il adorait vraiment danser, il avait toujours aimé, bien que ses parents l'ont jamais laissé prendre des cours de danse. C'était un prince après tout, il avait des choses plus important à apprendre.

''J'ai un peu de temps avant mon prochain cours,'' dit Blaine. ''Tu veux du café ?''

''C'est quoi ton prochain cours,'' demanda Kurt.

''Mime,'' répondit Blaine. Il avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

''Moi aussi !'' dit Kurt hâtivement. ''On a près d'une heure et je connais un endroit à proximité où ils servent de très bons chocolats chauds. Tu en veux ?''

''Bien sûr,'' sourit Blaine.

''J'ai essayais de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais il semblait que ton téléphone était coupé,'' dit Kurt tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers l'école.

''Euh, oui, je sais. L'écran était noir pendant des jours mais je n'avais pas le temps de retourner au magasin et de demander à la dame de m'aider.'' expliqua Blaine.

''Tu l'as rechargé ?'' demanda Kurt.

''Euh... quoi ?'' demanda Blaine confus.

''Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment utiliser les choses électronique, non ?'' sourit Kurt.

''Non. C'est la première fois que j'utilise ces choses,'' admit Blaine.

Kurt soupira et commanda leurs chocolats chaud. Ils avaient dû attendre quelques minutes mais quand ils eut leurs boissons, ils sortirent à nouveau dehors. Le temps été magnifique et ils décidèrent d'allé marcher.

''C'est incroyable, tu sais.'' dit Kurt calmement.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il est incroyable,'' demanda Blaine.

''Que tes parents ne t'ont pas laissé avoir un portable,'' répondit Kurt. ''C'est rare de nos jours. même les ados à l'école ont des portables. Tu peux utiliser un ordinateur ?''

Blaine secoua la tête confus.

''D'accord, ça ne peut pas rester comme ça. Tu devrais venir chez moi cet après-midi. Nous pourrons rechargé ton portable et je pourrais te montrer comment utiliser internet.'' dit Kurt en rougissant. ''Euh... si tu veux venir, bien sûr.

''Ça serait génial,'' dit Blaine sans hésitation. ''Tu m'as manqué, Kurt.''

''Tu m'a manqué, aussi'' répondit Kurt, prenant la main de Blaine tandis qu'il mordit ses lèvres nerveux. ''Je peux... Je peux t'embrasser ?''

C'était sorti avant qu'il puisse y penser. Normalement, il était pas aussi audacieux mais avec Blaine... c'était autre chose.

Blaine sourit et attrapa le cou de Kurt, lui donnant un doux baiser. Il adorait embrasser Kurt. C'était quelque chose de spécial.

-O-

''Maîtresse ! Maîtresse !''

Sue Sylvester soupira, écoutant les cris et les coups à sa porte. Elle avait dit à Becky de toquer avant de rentrer dans sa chambre mais elle avait oublié de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de toquer qu'une seule fois. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et l'ouvrit, prenant la main de sa femme de chambre.

''Becky, tu n'as pas a frapper à ma porte comme ça. Juste toque une fois, c'est assez,'' dit-elle.

''Maîtresse, j'ai des nouvelles au sujet du prince !'' dit Becky hâtivement.

Sue sourit excitée. Elle prit le bras de Becky et l'a traîna à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière eux. Elle devait être prudente après tout. Ses ennemies ont envoyés des espions après elle occasionnellement, spécialement le roi, et elle ne voulait pas laisser quelqu'un savoir son plan sur le prince.

''Dis-moi.'' dit-elle, en marchant vers le feu.

''Nous avons détecté de la magie sur la Terre,'' dit Becky.

''C'est le prince ?'' demanda Sue.

''Ça ne peut-être que lui,'' répondit Becky. ''On ne sait pas s'il y a d'autres fée en dehors du royaume.''

''Où il est ?'' demanda Sue.

''Quelque part à New York,'' répondit Becky. ''Nous ne savons pas l'endroit exacte.''

''Je savais que tu étais une fille intelligente,'' sourit Sue. ''Bien. Trouve ces stupides trolls et envoie-les là-bas. Attrapez Blaine et amenez-le moi. Et ne le blessez pas. Nous avons besoin de lui vivant.''

''Oui, maîtresse,'' dit Becky et la salua avant de partir.

Sue revint à sa chaise et s'assit, courant ses doigts le long du bois avec dégout. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle serait capable de changer cette chaise à un magnifique, grand trône, qu'elle méritait.

''Viens, petit prince, laisse-nous te retrouver et te ramener ici.''

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5 est terminé, J'ai déjà fin le chapitre 6. Mais il faudra attendre encore un petit peu avant de le lire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et...

À bientôt :D


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Nick regarda son compagnon qui était assis en face de la fenêtre, regardant à travers le verre en silence. Jeff avait agi bizarrement au cours de ces derniers jours, depuis que Blaine avait disparu. Nick savait qu'il était inquiet pour Blaine, ils l'étaient tous, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement de Jeff qui le concerné.

''Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' demanda-t-il doucement.

''Hein ?'' marmonna Jeff, se tournant vers lui.

''Tu es si calme ces derniers temps.'' dit Nick.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,'' dit Jeff et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

''Je suis ton compagnon, Jeff. Tu ne peux pas me mentir,'' sourit Nick et s'assied à côté de son compagnon.

''C'est Blaine,'' soupira Jeff.

''Es-tu inquiet pour lui ? Tu sais, ils vont le retrouver...''

''Ce n'est pas ça !'' dit Jeff en secouant la tête.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda Nick.

Jeff ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Nick son secret parce qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir son compagnon, quand ils entendirent un léger coup sur la porte d'entrée.

''Reste ici, je vais ouvrir.'' dit Nick et sortit.

Jeff l'entendit parler avec quelqu'un calmement et quand Nick revint dans la chambre, il semblait confus.

''C'était qui ?'' demanda Jeff.

''Wes,'' répondit Nick. ''Il veux nous parler,''

Jeff fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Wes veux leurs parler ?

''D'accord,'' dit-il en hochant la tête et suivit Nick jusqu'au salon.

Wes était debout, jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement. Jeff avait un mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il mordit sa lèvre tandis qu'il se rapprocha.

''De quoi veux-tu parler ?'' demanda-t-il. Ça devrait être quelque chose d'important si Wes leur rendait visite si tard.

''J'ai entendu le roi parler au conseil,'' répondit Wes. '' Il ont détecté de la magie de fée sur la Terre,''

''Sur la Terre ?'' Nick fronça des sourcils. ''Comment est-ce possible ?''

''Ils pensent que Blaine est là-bas,'' dit Wes.

Jeff ferma les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Blaine était là-bas, c'était le seul qu'il lui avait donné les pilules et qui lui avait parlé la dernière fois.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Jeff ?'' Demanda Nick.

Il devait leur dire. Le roi le saura finalement, ainsi qu'à ses amis. Il ne pouvait plus garder le secret.

''Jeff ?'' demanda Nick calmement.

''Vous le saviez,'' dit Wes incrédule quand il croisa les yeux de son ami. ''Vous le saviez où il est allé.''

''Je lui ai donné les pilules,'' chuchota Jeff.

''Quoi ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?'' demanda Nick.

''Il était si désespéré et il voulait que je l'aide. Tu dois comprendre, Nicky,'' dit Jeff, prenant la main de son compagnon.

''Tu pensais vraiment que c'était la solution ?'' demanda Nick, en reculant. ''C'est le prince, il ne peut pas s'enfuir comme ça !''

''Il ne voulait pas se marier avec Sebastian,'' dit Jeff.

''Alors, il aurait dû en parler à son père !'' répondit Nick.

Jeff savait que Nick avait raison. Il n'aurait pas dû être impliqué dans cette situation, ou du moins il aurait dû dire à Blaine de parler à son père et pas de s'enfuir comme ça. Si le roi l'apprendrai... il ne verrait plus jamais Nick.

'Tu as raison,'' dit-il doucement. ''J'ai été idiot mais c'est trop tard pour faire quelque chose.''

''Pas exactement.'' dit Wes calmement.

Le couple se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil.

''On peut aller après Blaine, le retrouver et le convaincre de revenir à la maison. Ses parents sont contrarié parce qu'il est parti, ils ne voudront plus le forcer à se marier avec Sebastian. Il sera de nouveau libre,'' expliqua Wes. ''Et je suis sûr que Blaine serait heureux de revenir avec une explication qui ne compte pas Jeff.''

''Ça pourrait marcher,'' dit Nick lentement, se tournant vers Jeff.

''Je ne sais pas... Et si Blaine ne veut pas revenir ?'' demanda Jeff.

''Il le doit. Tu sais, si quelqu'un découvre qu'il est tout seul, il peut être en danger,'' dit Wes.

Et Jeff savait qu'il avait raison.

-O-

Blaine vérifia ses vêtements une fois de plus et se retourna, regardant la rue bondée avec enthousiasme. Ils avaient convenu avec Kurt de se retrouver devant son appart et il ne pouvait pas attendre de revoir le garçon. Kurt le fait sentir incroyable et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à qu'ils ont était spécial, même si ils se connaissent que depuis quelques jours.

Il vit Kurt, marchant vers lui en souriant. Il agita sa main libre et fit quelque pas en avant.

''Salut,'' dit-il doucement, regardant droit dans les yeux magnifique de Kurt. Il voulait l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras tellement mais il ne savait pas si c'était ok avec Kurt.

''Hey,'' sourit Kurt. ''Une autre plante ?''

Blaine baissa les yeux vers la tomate qu'il avait acheté pour Kurt et rigola.

''Ouais,'' acquiesça-t-il et tendit la plante à Kurt. ''Je pensais que tu aimeras.''

''J'ai toujours voulu ma propre tomate,'' sourit Kurt.

''Vraiment ? Oh, c'est génial,'' dit Blaine enthousiaste. ''Juste sois sûr qu'il a assez d'eau et de la lumière du soleil.''

''Je te promets que si je peux avoir plusieurs tomates de cette plante, je te cuisinerai quelque chose de délicieux avec,'' dit Kurt.

''Ce serait formidable,'' cligna Blaine.

''On devrait aller à l'étage,'' dit Kurt, faisant signe vers la porte.

''Oui, bien sûr,'' acquiesça Blaine et suivit le garçon. Quand il fut sûr que Kurt ne se retournerai pas, il fit un petit mouvement vers la plante, utilisant sa magie pour s'assurer que Kurt aurait des dizaines de tomates.

''Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?'' demanda Kurt tandis qu'il entra à l'intérieur.

''De l'eau ce serait génial, merci,'' dit Blaine alors qu'il regardait autour.

L'endroit était énorme. Il y avait des murs et des rideaux blancs sur le côtés gauche et droit de la pièce. Ils étaient dans une sorte de salon mais ça confus Blaine parce que la cuisine était là aussi, et quelque chose que ressemblait à un espace de travail. Comme si les trois pièces ont été poussé l'un à l'autre.

''Euh, je sais que ce n'est pas comment tu l'imaginais,'' dit Kurt, mordant sa lèvre nerveusement tandis qu'il revenait avec deux verres d'eau. ''Mes colocataires sont étudiantes comme moi et nous ne gagnons pas exactement beaucoup d'argents.''

''Tu plaisantes ? Cette endroit est parfaite !'' dit Blaine.

''Merci,'' rougit Kurt. ''Je n'ai pas ma propre chambre mais l'espace derrière qui est séparé par le rideau bleu est à moi. Celui de Rachel est le rouge et celui de Santana est le gris. Et espérons qu'elles ne vont pas nous déranger. Euh.. par quoi on commence ?''

Il mordit de nouveau sa lèvre et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de prendre un petit pas de plus tandis qu'il regardé le mouvement. Kurt avait l'air si... Comment Jeff l'avait appelé ? Exact, sexy. Kurt était sexy. Si sexy que Blaine voulait saisir sa taille et l'embrasser.

''Blaine, tu m'entends ?'' demanda Kurt, en agitant ses mains devant Blaine qui le regardait, immobile.

''Oui, oui, bien sûr... Euh, désolé. Quoi ?'' babilla-t-il.

Kurt ria et secoua la tête tandis qu'il prenait la main de Blaine.

''Commençons par charger ton portable.'' dit Kurt.

''Exact,'' acquiesça Blaine et pris son portable de sa poche

''Tu as un chargeur ?'' demanda Kurt.

Blaine le regarda confus. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parler.

''C'est un lacet noir... Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que le mien va fonctionner, également.'' dit Kurt et disparaît derrière le rideau bleu, pour seulement revenir avec un long lacet noir. ''Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Assis-toi.''

Blaine rougit et marcha vers le canapé. Il était rester comme ça près de la porte depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, debout comme un idiot. Il ne voulait pas être impoli et puisque Kurt ne lui avait pas proposé de s'assoir, il était rester là.

''Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi,'' sourit Kurt et se déplaça près de Blaine. Il y avait un petit espace entre eux et ça fit rougir Blaine.

''Euh... donc... Comment je peux charger mon téléphone ?'' demanda Blaine, fixant les longues jambes de Kurt.

''Oh, c'est simple,'' expliqua Kurt, ne remarquant pas le regard de Blaine. ''Tu le pousse dans le portable comme ça, pas trop fort, et tu dois trouver une prise. Là. Tu branches l'autre extrémité et c'est fait.''

''C'est tout ?'' demanda Blaine, forçant son regard loin du corps de Kurt.

''Ouais. Tu devrais le garder là pendant quelques heures,'' dit Kurt.

''Ça a l'air facile,'' murmura Blaine.

''Ça l'est. Tu apprendra comment utiliser l'électricité, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant allons voir l'ordinateur portable,'' dit Kurt et retourna dans sa chambre.

Quand il revint, il avait quelque chose comme une grande brique plate dans ses mains. Il le posa sur la table en face de Blaine et appuya sur un bouton. Pendant qu'il le faisait, il effleura avec son bras la jambe de Blaine et le garçon se tourna de nouveau écarlate tandis qu'il essaya de tout faire pour que son corps ne réagit pas au toucher. Mes Dieux, avoir Kurt si près de lui le rendait fou.

''Je pense que tu devrais commencer avec internet. C'est la chose la plus utile,'' expliqua Kurt. ''Clique sur l'icône, attends une seconde... et le voilà !''

Blaine regarda l'écran. Tout ce qu'il voyait été un fond blanc et un symbole avec des personnages colorés.

''C'est tout ?'' demanda-t-il. Il avait entendu parler d'internet avant mais il pensait que c'était quelque chose de spécial.''

''Bien sûr que non.'' dit Kurt. ''Maintenant tu peux commencé à chercher ou ouvrir n'importe quel fenêtre que tu veux.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'on peux chercher ?'' demanda Blaine.

''Tout,'' dit Kurt. ''Voyons voir... Oh, on peux voir quelques photos de l'Irlande ! Donc tu tapes le mot 'Irlande' là et appuis sur le bouton. Tu peux choisir si tu veux voir des images ou des sites internets. Maintenant, je clique sur les images... et te voilà. Irlande.''

Blaine se pencha pour regarder la première image. Il pouvait voir une magnifique terre, quelque chose de similaire à chez lui, avec des arbres, de longues herbes et des oiseaux.

''C'est magnifique,'' murmura-t-il.

''Ça l'est. Mais tu le sais, tu viens de là-bas,'' répondit Kurt.

''Oui, bien sûr,'' murmura Blaine. ''C'est vraiment beau là-bas.''

''Peut-être que j'irais avec toi un jour et je verrai ça de mes propres yeux,'' dit Kurt en rêvassant.

Blaine soupira lourdement. Il voulait rien d'autre que ramener Kurt chez lui, lui montrait toute la beauté que le monde des fées avait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était possible. Ou si Kurt voudrait venir avec lui une fois qu'il lui dirait la vérité.''

''Tout vas bien ?'' demanda Kurt avec inquiétude quand Blaine ne répondit plus.

''Oui, bien sûr,'' dit Blaine et mit ses bras autour de Kurt sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. ''Je ne peux pas attendre de te montrer mon chez moi,''

''Moi non plus,'' répondit Kurt.

Blaine leva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kurt et il se pencha involontairement, perdu dans ces yeux bleus clairs. Il se retrouva à bouger sa main droite vers le visage de Kurt, caressant sa peau lisse doucement. Kurt sourit et se pencha, avec ses yeux fermés.

Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent ceux de Blaine, la fée ferma les yeux et gémit. La sensation était encore plus fantastique que tout ce que Blaine avait ressentit dans toute sa vie. Il tendit sa main et saisit la taille de Kurt, le tirant le plus près de lui. Il avait besoin de Kurt ici. Il avait besoin de sentir son pouls, sa chaleur, le contact de sa peau, tout. Il se sentit comme si il pouvait passer le reste de sa vie en embrassant Kurt tandis qu'il vit des feux d'artifices devant ses yeux. Magnifique, ces choses colorées comme ceux de William, le sorcier qui l'avait fait pour lui quand il était plus jeune.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge et les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrit brusquement. Il recula de Kurt si vite qu'il tomba du canapé.

''Je vais pas demandé si je dérange quelque chose parce que je sais que je le suis tout à fait.''

Blaine était toujours par terre, regardant la femme avec de grands yeux tandis qu'elle le regardait, un sourire en coin. Elle était la serveuse qu'il avait vu au restaurant.

''Santana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' demanda Kurt alors qu'il s'accroupit à côté de Blaine pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

''Je me suis déclarée malade,'' dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

''Tu n'est pas malade,'' dit Kurt tandis qu'il regardait la fille se précipiter joyeusement dans sa chambre.

''Bien sûr que non. J'étais fatiguée, nous avions à peine d'invités et Gunther ne voulait pas que je rentre,'' dit-elle alors qu'elle était derrière le rideau.

''Tu devrais y aller. J'ai un invité.'' dit Kurt, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

''Je peux le voir,'' répondit la femme et revint après une minute, portant un pantalon noir et un simple t-shirt. ''C'est le prince des fée ?''

Blaine sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il regardait la femme avec de grands yeux. Comment-elle le savait ? C'était une sorcière ou... ?

''Ne l'appelle pas comme ça,'' dit Kurt en roulant des yeux et se tourna vers Blaine. ''Je suis désolé. C'est ma colocataire la plus énervante, Santana.''

''Ravi de te rencontrer,'' dit Blaine, après un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement, Santana ne savait pas qui il était.

''Toi aussi, chéri.'' dit Santana avec un clin d'oeil et elle regarda derrière lui. ''Beau cul.''

''Santana !'' haleta Kurt.

''Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de mal,'' dit la fille en haussant des épaules.

''C'est mon petit-ami,'' dit Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine.

''Donc on est ensemble ?'' demanda Blaine calmement, surpris.

''Euh... Et bien, nous sortons ensemble, donc...'' Kurt devint rouge en une seconde et regarda ailleurs nerveux.

''Oh, allez, vous êtes des adultes. Les adultes ne parlent pas comme ça. Est-ce que vous vous aimez ? Vous sortes ensemble ? Alors vous êtes ensemble ! Félicitations !''

''Et ça veut dire que nous avons besoin d'intimité.'' dit Kurt quand il réalisa que la fille n'allait nul part.

''Plus tard. Berry peut être à la maison à n'importe qu'elle minute.'' répondit Santana.

''Quoi ? Mais je pensais que vous ne seriez pas à la maison ce soir !'' indigna Kurt.

''Changement de plan,'' chantonna Santana. ''Mais c'est génial. On va enfin connaître ton petit-ami.''

Kurt soupira et secoua la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

-O-

Jeff revenait de la sorcière avec une grande quantité de pilules magique pour lui et ses amis et il trouva Nick prête avec deux sacs. Il fronça des sourcils. C'était convenu que Wes, David et Jeff partiraient après Blaine mais Jeff n'avait pas besoin de deux sacs. Seulement s'il n'y va pas tout seul...

''C'est pas un peu trop pour moi ?'' demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se dirigea vers son compagnon.

''Je viens avec toi,'' expliqua Nick.

''Non, tu viens pas.'' répondit Jeff.

''Si, je viens.'' dit Nick.

''Écoute, Nicky, tu as raison, ça peut-être dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose,'' dit Jeff, s'approchant de son compagnon.

''Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose,'' dit Nick, croisant ses bras devant lui. ''Je viens.''

''Nick...''

''Non, Jeff. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Vous avez besoin de mon aide et je ne peux pas vous aidez d'ici,'' dit Nick. ''D'ailleurs, quelqu'un à besoin de vous surveillez. Nous savons tous les deux que ni toi, ni les autres êtes des personnes responsables.''

Jeff soupira, se frottant le front.

''Donc, je peux plus te parler de ça?'' demanda-t-il tristement.

''Bien sûr que non.'' sourit Nick. ''Viens, on doit y aller.''

Jeff prit les deux valises, de sorte que Nick ne porte rien. Ils ont marché à travers la ville, heureux que les rues étaient pratiquement déserte. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était des questions sur où ils allaient.

Il retrouva Wes et David au vieux chêne.

''Tu viens avec nous ?'' demanda Wes en regardant Nick.

''Oui,'' acquiesça le garçon.

''J'ai essayé de le convaincre de rester mais...'' dit Jeff en haussant les épaules.

''C'est ok,'' sourit David.

''Très bien, allons prendre ces pilules et partons,'' dit Wes. ''Tu les a ?''

''Bien sûr,'' répondit Jeff, en lui donnant les pilules.

Ils en prit tous et attendirent que les pilules dont effet. Quand leurs apparences changèrent, Wes attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le trou de l'arbre.

''Vous savez où il est ?'' demanda Jeff tandis qu'il s'approcha de l'arbre.

''New York,'' soupira Wes et sortit par la porte.

Ils arrivèrent près du Callbacks, comme à chaque fois qu'ils sont venu dans la ville. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui pendant qu'il attendit que son ami le suit.

''Bien, ça ne sera pas facile,'' murmura David tandis qu'il regarda la rue bondée.

''Allez, ça ne peux pas être si compliqué. Combien de personnes vivent ici ?'' demanda Jeff en souriant.

''Autour de dix millions ?'' dit Nick incertain, rendant son compagnon pâle.

''Dieux, c'est impossible. Comme peut-on le retrouver dans un immense endroit comme celui-ci ?'' demanda Jeff désespéré.

''On le retrouvera,'' dit Wes. ''On le doit.''

-O-

D'où viens-tu, Blaine ?''

Il faisait noir dehors et ils étaient assissent à la table de la cuisine, attendant que Kurt ai fini de préparer le dîner. Rachel était rentrer chez elle juste après Santana et les deux filles commencèrent à questionner Blaine. Kurt leur avait dit d'arrêter mais en vain. Elles ne voulaient pas laisser Blaine tranquille et le garçon était trop nerveux pour dire non. Donc il devait répondre à toute les questions.

''Je viens d'Irlande,'' répondit Blaine.

''D'où exactement ?'' demanda Santana, se penchant plus près de lui.

''Euh... d'un... d'un petit village.'' dit Blaine et devint rouge sous le regard intense des filles.

''Santana, laisse-le tranquille,'' soupira Kurt pour la centième fois.

''Je veux juste savoir d'où il vient. C'est pas une grosse affaire.'' dit Santana en haussant les épaules.

''Pourquoi as-tu choisi la NYADA ?'' demanda Rachel. ''Il n'y a pas une université comme ça en Irlande ?''

''Dieu, allez-vous le laisser enfin respirer ?'' demanda Kurt alors qu'il s'approcha. ''Je suis désolé, Blaine. Elles peuvent êtres chiantes quelque fois. Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre aux questions, bien sûr.''

''Ça va,'' dit Blaine. ''J'ai toujours voulu venir ici. Cette ville est incroyable et quand j'ai eu la chance de demander pour la NYADA, je l'ai prit.''

Kurt lui sourit tandis qu'il prit deux assiettes du comptoir.

''Le dîner est prêt,'' dit-il et posa leurs assiettes.

''Parfois, nous mangeons un peu de viande,'' commenta Santana, en regardant ses pâtes avec des légumes. ''Juste pour changer.''

''Et parfois, vous pouvez cuisinez au lieu de m'attendre pour que je prépare votre dîner,'' répondit Kurt. ''Juste pour changer,''

''Berry n'a jamais cuisiner,'' dit Santana.

''Parce que je ne peux pas,'' dit Rachel.

''Tu devrais apprendre à le faire,'' dit Santana.

''Et tu devrais me laisser tranquille,'' répondit Rachel.

''Vous pouvez arrêter ?'' demanda Kurt à voix haute. ''Nous avons un invité si vous ne vous souvenez pas,''

Les filles se tourna vers Blaine qui rougissait, avalant ses pâtes.

''C'est pas grave,'' murmura-t-il.

''Elles font toujours ça,'' soupira Kurt.

''C'est délicieux,Kurt.'' dit Blaine en essayant de changer de sujet. ''Merci,''

Kurt rougit légèrement alors qu'il souriait à Blaine.

''Merci,'' dit-t-il doucement.

''Donc, Blaine, quels sont tes plans avec Kurt ?'' demanda Santana soudainement.

Kurt recracha presque ceux qu'il avait dans sa bouche alors qu'il regardait la fille avec incrédulité.

''Comment peux-tu demander ça ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Hey, je t'aide juste,'' répondit Santana. ''S'il a juste envie de te baiser et de t'abandonner sans explication, je serai la seule qui te réconfortera.

''Ça ne va pas arriver,'' chuchota Kurt.

''Peut-être que tu crois que je veux jouer avec Kurt, mais tu as tort,'' dit Blaine fermement. ''Je l'aime. Je sais que nous venons de se rencontrer mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis des siècles.

Blaine tendit sa main pour prendre la main de Kurt, la serrant tandis qu'il sourit au garçon.

''Et je sais que c'est trop tôt pour le dire mais j'espère que nous serons ensemble pour toujours.''

''Moi aussi,'' dit Kurt doucement.

''Oh, vous êtes si mignon,'' dit Rachel tandis qu'elle regardait leur interaction.

Blaine partit peu après, peur de la Latina qui était devenu silencieuse après la déclaration romantique de Blaine. Quand il partit, en promettant à Kurt un autre jour, le lendemain, Kurt revint dans la cuisine et s'arrêta devant elle avec colère.

''C'était quoi ça ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,'' dit Santana innocemment.

''J'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui est important pour moi. Pourquoi tu dois tout gâcher ?'' demanda Kurt. ''Je ne serai pas surpris si il ne voulait plus s'approcher de moi.''

''ce sera mieux pour toi,'' répondit Santana. ''Il y a quelque chose de louche avec lui. Mon troisième œil mexicain ne se trompe jamais, tu le sais.''

''Tu n'a pas de troisième œil mexicain,'' dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. ''Tu n'a pas le doit de t'interposer entre moi et Blaine. Je l'aime et tu dois respecter mes sentiments. Donc ne t'approche pas de lui et laisse-nous heureux.''

Avec ça, Kurt se retourna et dit irruption dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

''Il a raison, tu sais.'' dit Rachel calmement.

''Quoi ? Je veux ce qu'il a de meilleur pour lui !'' indigna Santana. ''Crois-moi, ce garçon cache quelque chose à Porcelaine et je vais découvrir ce que c'est.''

''Tu devrais les laisser tranquille comme Kurt te l'a dit,'' dit Rachel et retourna dans sa chambre.

Santana en colère, serra ses lèvres ensemble. Personne la crois ? ok. Mais elle veut savoir qu'elle était le secret de Blaine.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6 est fini. Merci a tous ceux qu'ils lisent ma fanfic. Ça me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite. Le chapitre 7 sortira dans 2 semaines, donc il faudra être un petit peu patient avant la suite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et..

À bientôt. :)


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut, tous le monde. voici enfin le chapitre 7. Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes mais quelque fois ça a été compliqué pour traduire donc j'ai fait de mon mieux. ;)

 **Guest :** C'est vrai qu'elle est chiant de voulait de même des affaires de Klaine. Mais elle veut protéger le petit Kurty. Les elfes, tu parles de Jeff, Nick et tout ça ou Azimio et Karofsky ? j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite et à Bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Les jours passèrent et Kurt se sentait comme s'il était au paradis. Blaine était absolument parfait et il sentait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Il s'est avéré qu'ils avaient tous leurs cours ensemble, ce qui était étrange mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il détestait la situation. Chaque minutes qu'ils avaient, ils le passaient ensemble et il en était tellement reconnaissant.

Blaine était un vrai gentleman. Il était gentil et attentionné, avec un bon sens de l'humour. Il fit sourire Kurt plusieurs fois par jour et quand ils se séparèrent à la fin de la journée, Kurt n'arrivait toujours pas à le faire sortir de la tête.

Et c'était bien pour lui. Gunther était tellement satisfait de son travail qu'il donna à Kurt une augmentation, ce qui était très utile car il devait payer ses études. Ses professeurs à l'école n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire à quel point qu'il était talentueux. Pour la première fois de sa vie,il était plus populaire que Rachel. Et avec tout l'énergie qu'il avait, Il avait fait travailler mieux son groupe et ça voulait dire plus de concerts et plus de succès. Donc ouais, Kurt avait tout ce qu'il avait besoin et tout cela grâce à Blaine.

''J'aimerais danser avec toi aujourd'hui,'' murmura Blaine à son oreille alors qu'il se préparaient pour leur cours de danse.

Kurt frissonna, la voix de Blaine et le doux toucher sur son bras lui donna une sensation bizarre à l'intérieur. Surtout entre ses jambes. Kurt déglutit et se retourna pour être en face de Blaine.

''Ce serait génial mais je ne crois pas que Mlle July va apprécier,'' dit Kurt, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de ceux de Blaine. S'il se penchait plus près...

''Hé, les gars ! C'est bon de te revoir, Blaine !''

Kurt jura et se détourna de Blaine, regardant Rachel.

''Hé, Rachel,'' dit-il.

''J'étais presque en retard à cause de toi !'' sourit Rachel. ''Je t'attendais à la maison, mais il s'est avéré que tu es parti tôt.''

''Ouais, nous avons eu un rendez-vous au café,'' dit Kurt, prenant la main de Blaine. ''Bien, j'ai pris un café. Blaine a bu du chocolats chaud.''

''Mon Dieu, tu es si mignon,'' dit Rachel avec enthousiasme tandis qu'elle regardait les deux garçons rougirent. ''Blaine, tu devrais revenir pour dîner.''

''Non,'' dit rapidement Kurt. En étant un petit peu trop rapide.

''J'aimerais bien, Rachel, mais je ne crois pas que Santana m'aime bien,'' dit Blaine poliment.

''Tu devrais t'habituer à son comportement. Je sais que quelques fois c'est difficile mais elle apprendra à t'apprécier,'' dit Rachel.

''Belle perspectives,'' soupira Blaine.

''Il y a quelque chose que nous voulons te dire,'' dit Kurt, partageant un regard avec Blaine. ''Je voudrais que Blaine vient demain pour dîner mais... nous voulons être seuls,''

''Oh. OH !'' dit Rachel, élargissant ses yeux.

''Quoi ? Non ! Pas comme ça ! Nous venons tous juste...'' Kurt secoua sa tête, son visage devint écarlate en peu de temps. ''Nous avons prévu un dîner romantique avec quelques films, rien d'autres. Mais ça ne marchera pas avec des colocataires autour de nous.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je demanderai à Dani ou à Elliot si je peux venir chez eux pour une nuit,'' sourit Rachel.

''Merci, Rachel. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide avec Santana. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va nous laisser seuls comme ça,'' dit Kurt. Pour être honnête, il avait peur que Santana gâche son rendez-vous. Elle détestait Blaine mais Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi. Blaine était fantastique, comment pouvais-elle ne pas le remarquer ?

''Ok, nous organiserons une fête ou quelque chose comme ça et elle serait forcé de venir avec nous,'' dit Rachel pensivement.

''Je promet que je te cuisinerai quelque chose pour le reste de ta vie si tu fais ça pour nous,'' sourit Kurt.

''Moi aussi,'' dit Blaine, le rejoignant.

''C'est rien, vraiment. Passé une bonne soirée,'' dit Rachel en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Dans la seconde suivante, Cassy July d'un air un peu ivre les rejoignirent et ils ne pouvaient plus continuer leur conversation.

-O-

Blaine se sentait tellement troublé. Les jours passaient et il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Kurt. Et il l'aimait, beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant. Il était tellement heureux quand il était avec Kurt et il ne voulait que jamais ça se termine. Il était amoureux, il le savait. C'était le sentiment que ses amis lui avait tellement parler, la joie indescriptible qui reprenait son corps et son esprit à chaque fois qu'il était avec lui. Il ne savais pas si Kurt était son compagnon, c'était encore trop tôt pour le savoir, mais il savait que Kurt était important pour lui.

Malheureusement, il était à court de pilules, ce que veux dire qu'il devait retourner chez lui pour avoir une autre portion, au risque qu'il ne puisse plus revenir ou il devait dire à Kurt la vérité. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder trop longtemps, Kurt le découvrira tôt ou tard et il voulait que ce soit lui qui le dise. Parce que c'était plus juste de cette façon. Et peut-être que Kurt ne paniquera pas s'il savait que Blaine n'était pas un mauvais garçon.

Il devait d'abord préparé Kurt pour la nouvelle. Ils avaient une nuit prévu ensemble, ce serait mieux de lui demander ses pensées sur les créatures surnaturelles. S'il croit au fées et autres, Blaine pourrait tout lui dire. Si non... Bon, ce serait dur. Mais il devait le faire de toute façon.

''Je ne veux pas qu'il ai peur de moi,'' murmura Blaine à lui-même.

Il était à nouveau au parc, les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement autour de lui et ils volèrent près de lui comme s'ils voulaient le réconforté. Blaine sourit, levant les yeux vers eux.

''Que dois-je faire ? Lui dire aujourd'hui ? Ou attendre ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire,'' soupira Blaine.

L'un des oiseaux, un jeune, s'arrêta en face de lui, gazouillant joyeusement. Blaine sourit faiblement et baissa les yeux pour regarder l'eau devant lui.

''Tu as raison. S'il ressent la même chose, il m'aimera peu n'importe quoi,'' dit-il calmement. ''Je devrait lui rapporter quelque chose, non ? Une autre plante ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?''

Les oiseaux disparurent en un clin d'oeil et Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien dit de mal. Mais

alors...

Ils revirent et Blaine eut le souffle coupé quand il vit des dizaines de petites brindilles, des pierres et des feuilles par dessus. Ils les déposèrent sur ses genoux et volèrent vers l'arbre la plus proche.

''Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire avec ça ? Demanda-il.

L'un des oiseaux, un âgé cette fois, se posa sur son épaules et commença à gazouiller sérieusement. Blaine était presque sûr qu'il a vu l'oiseau rouler ses yeux pendant qu'il lui disait ce qu'il devait faire avec leur cadeau.

''Tu as raison,'' dit-il en hochant la tête. ''Je pense qu'il va apprécier.''

-O-

Karofsky détestait la Terre. Tout était dégoûtant, avec trop de gens et de saleté. Beaucoup de saleté. Il ne pouvait pas marcher dans la rue sans entrer dans quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de vomir, bien qu'il aient été sur la planète pendant quelques jours. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de trouver le prince et de partir de cet endroit.

Il détestait ressembler comme un humain. Il avait du prendre ces pilules que Sue leur avait donné, de sorte que les humain ne voient pas leur vrai apparence. Ça le faisait ressembler à l'un d'eux, donc lui et Azimio pouvait se promener à New York sans causer la panique comme Sue leur ai dit. Ça ne voulais pas dire qu'il apprécier ça. Il avait l'air plus petit et plus faible que d'habitude et ça le faisait grimacer à chaque fois qu'Azimio le faisait remarquer.

''Je ne comprend pas le prince,'' gronda Azimio tandis qu'ils entraient dans une autre allée. ''Cet endroit est clairement dégoûtant. Pourquoi serait-il venu ici ?''

Karofsky soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Voici où ils en étaient encore, parler des raisons de Blaine qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

''Il aime bien les humains ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est pas important,'' dit Karofsky. ''Il n'est pas ici.''

''Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas ici. Pourquoi serait-il ici ? Les fées aiment les forêts, pas des ruelles sales,'' répondit Azimio.

Karofsky se retourna vers lui. Azimio avait raison. Pourquoi Blaine resterait dans un endroit affreux comme ici quand il peux rester dans une forêt... ou dans un parc.

''Allons-y,'' dit-il, se précipitant vers la rue très fréquenté devant lui.

''Hé, on va où?'' demanda Azimio tandis qu'il suivit Karofsky.

''Au parc,'' répondit Karofsky, sans se soucier de retourner en arrière ou de s'arrêter pendant qu'ils avancèrent.

-O-

Blaine était excité de revoir Kurt, surtout avec le cadeau qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il savait que Kurt l'adorerait et il ne pouvait attendre de lui donner. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de Kurt. Il vérifia ses vêtements, les nouveaux qu'il venait juste d'acheté spécialement pour leurs rendez-vous, et frappa à la porte.

Il entendit des pas et en moins d'un minute, Kurt ouvrit la porte pour lui. Blaine eut le souffle coupé pendant qu'il regardait l'homme devant lui. Kurt était absolument époustouflant dans son jean serré et sa chemise blanche. Même ses cheveux était parfait, debout vers le haut. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rentrer sans invitation et d'embrasser le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait un si beau petit ami.

''Salut,'' sourit Kurt alors qu'ils se séparèrent.

''Salut,'' sourit Blaine. ''Je t'ai apporté quelque chose !''

Kurt rit et secoua la tête tandis qu'il conduisait Blaine plus loin dans l'appartement.

''Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça,'' dit-il. ''M'acheter des choses, je veux dire. Tu n'as pas besoin de me gâter, non ?''

''Tu mérite le meilleur, Kurt,'' répondit Blaine.

Kurt se mordit sa lèvre, s'approchant de Blaine. Il fit un pas vers le garçon, ses yeux se fermant doucement...

Tous les deux sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un son sonore bruyant et irritant s'abattre dans tous l'appartement.

''Je..Je dois vérifier la nourriture. Désolé,'' dit Kurt et couru vers la cuisine pour arrêter le bruit.

''Ça sent bon,'' dit Blaine tandis qu'il rejoignait Kurt.

''J'espère que tu vas aimé,'' dit Kurt et retourna à la table pour vérifier s'ils y avaient tout.

''Je suis sûr que je vais aimé,'' dit Blaine.

''Assis-toi, ça sera près dans deux minutes,'' dit Kurt.

Alors que l'autre garçon repartit pour aller chercher leur plat, Blaine prit le cadeau qu'il avait apporté à Kurt. C'était un bracelet qu'il avait fait avec l'aide de ses amis dans le parc et il ne pouvait pas attendre de le montrer à Kurt.

''Très bien, je suis là,'' dit Kurt, posant la première assiette devant Blaine.

''S'il te plaît, laisse-moi d'abord te donner mon cadeau,'' dit Blaine, levant le bracelet dans ses mais. ''Je l'ai fait moi-même.''

Kurt regarda le petit bracelet dans la main de Blaine et sourit. Personne ne lui avait fait quelque chose pour lui et ce bracelet était magnifique. Comme s'il avait été fait avec des feuilles et de la pierres.

''Blaine, c'est magnifique,'' dit Kurt.

''Donc tu aimes ? Sourit Blaine.

''Bien sûr que j'aime,'' répondit Kurt. ''Je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose qu'on a fait pour moi. Merci.''

''C'est rien, vraiment. Et tu le mérites.'' répondit Blaine.

''Eh bien, je ne t'ai rien fait, juste le dîner, mais j'espère que tu aime le poulet,'' dit Kurt et assit en face de Blaine.

Blaine regarda l'assiette en face de lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Bien sûr, la nourriture était fantastique, surtout les légumes grillés, mais à côté d'eux, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une jambe. Une cuisse de poulet. Il déglutit, luttant contre la nausée.

''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' demanda Kurt inquiet.

''Rien,'' dit Blaine calmement. Kurt lui avait cuisiné ce repas pour lui. Il voulait que Blaine se sente bien à leur rendez-vous, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas manger du poulet. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait jamais blessé un animal et il ressenti le besoin de vomir juste à la vue de l'animal mort dans son assiette. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ?

''Blaine, je peux voir qu'il a quelque chose qui ne va pas. S'il te plaît, dis-moi.'' dit Kurt inquiet. Blaine avait l'air si pâle, il avait peur que ce soit à cause de quelque chose qu'il ai fait.

''C'est juste...'' murmura Blaine en rebaissant les yeux vers le poulet. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse manger ça.

''Mon Dieu, tu es végétarien,'' haleta Kurt, reconnaissant ce regard. Il avait vu Rachel regardait ce repas comme ça, il savait le signe. ''Bien sûr, tu l'es. Je suis tellement idiot.''

Kurt bondit de la table et reprit leurs assiettes, ainsi Blaine n'avait plus la vu sur la viande.

''Kurt, ça va...''

''Non, ça ne vas pas. J'aurais dû savoir. Ou j'aurais dû de le demander si tu mangeais de la viande. Je voulais faire de cette nuit spéciale et...''

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et le força à se tourner et de le regarder. Le garçon n'avait rien fait de mal et Blaine l'aimait encore plus maintenant qu'il savait comment il était important pour Kurt.

''C'est spécial,'' dit Blaine tranquillement, caressant la joue de Kurt. ''Tu fais que chaque minute de ma vie est spécial, Kurt. Tu n'as pas besoin de cuisiner quelque chose pour moi parce que ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime.''

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent.

''Tu... Tu m'aimes ?'' demanda-il.

''Je pense qui oui,'' rigola Blaine. ''Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant. Tu m'a ému, Kurt. À chaque minutes que nous passons ensemble. Je tombe de plus en plus amoureux de toi. Je sui tellement chanceux de t'avoir.''

''Je t'aime aussi,'' dit Kurt, clignant rapidement des yeux pour stopper les larmes brûlante de ses yeux.

Blaine sourit et mit ses bras autour de Kurt, le tirant vers sa poitrine. Il pressa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt et sourit alors que l'autre garçon gémissait et saisissait sa chemise. Blaine devint plus audacieux, il se tourna pour que maintenant, il avait Kurt pressé contre le mur avec ses mains qui montaient et descendaient du corps de Kurt tandis qu'il retenait les lèvres de Kurt. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience et il ne savait pas si Kurt aimait, mais il sentait comment s'il avait besoin de le faire.

Ce fut Kurt qui l'arrêta, repoussant Blaine quand il atteint le bouton du pantalon de Kurt.

''Je suis désolé, c'est juste...'' rougit Kurt et regarda ailleurs.

Blaine baissa les yeux, honteux. Il ne voulait rien faire que Kurt ne soit pas à l'aise avec, il n'avait pas réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

''Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû,'' dit Blaine et recula.

''Je t'aime, Blaine, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour ça,'' dit Kurt, prenant la main de Blaine.

''Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'es arrivé.'' dit Blaine.

''Je suis irrésistible.'' dit Kurt en faisait un clin d'oeil, essayant d'illuminer l'ambiance.

''C'est vrai,'' soupira Blaine. Kurt était vraiment irrésistible. Avec ses jeans serrés, sa peau en porcelaine, ses yeux brillant et son regard innocent, il était comme un ange. Cependant, un très sexy.

''Revenons sur le canapé et regarder un film. Je commanderai quelque chose de végétarien pour toi,'' dit Kurt, tirant Blaine vers lui.

''Ça serait super,'' sourit Blaine.

Une fois qu'ils aient fini leurs problèmes dans la cuisine, ils avaient passé une super nuit. Ils avaient mangé des pâtes avec des légumes, regarder des films et se sont embrasser. Beaucoup. Ils avaient manqué une grosse partie du dernier film car ils ne pouvaient pas se séparé l'un de l'autre.

Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, leurs lèvres gonflés, la respiration haletante, Blaine savait qu'il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester pour la nuit, non ?

''J'ai vraiment aimé cette soirée, Kurt.'' dit-il en se levant. Dieux, il ne voulait pas partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Kurt, le garçon croirai qu'il veut l'attirer dans le lit.

Kurt pensait à la même chose. Il voulait que Blaine reste, pour y passer la nuit avec lui, s'endormir dans les bras de Blaine. Mais il avait peur ce que Blaine pourrait en penser et s'il serait d'accord de dormir ensemble sans rien de sérieux.

''Tu veux rester ?'' échappa-il quand Blaine s'approcha de la porte pour mettre ses chaussures. Il rougit sous le regard de Blaine et baissèrent les yeux. ''Je veux dire seulement dormir, rien de plus.''

Blaine le regarda pensivement, envisageant ses options mais à la fin, il sourit et hocha la tête.

''J'adorerais rester,'' dit-il.

''Tu peux dormir sur le canapé ou... tu peux dormir avec moi. Dans mon lit, je veux dire. Si-si cela ne te met pas mal à l'aise.'' dit-Kurt. Il senti ses joues brûlant mais Blaine trouva ça adorable. Il s'avança vers Kurt et le prit dans ses bras.

''Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé de dormir avec toi dans mes bras,'' dit Blaine.

''Tu n'as plus besoin de rêver de ça,'' dit Kurt. Il avait peur d'être trop ringard mais le sourire de Blaine s'élargit.

Ils enlevèrent la plupart de leurs vêtements, Blaine enleva seulement son sac et sa veste sur le canapé et ses chaussures à la porte mais il reste en pantalon et en chemise, comme Kurt. Ils s'allongèrent, face à face, tenant la main de l'autre. Kurt tira la couverture sur eux et se blottit contre la poitrine de Blaine. Il donna au garçon un baiser avant qu'il appuie son front sur la poitrine de Blaine et ferma les yeux. Sentant Blaine si près de lui fait faisait du bien, il sourit et s'endormit doucement.

Blaine resta éveillait pendant quelque instant, trop enthousiaste pour dormir . Il ne croyait pas qu'il était dans la chambre de Kurt et qu'ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité pour lui. Il avait même oublier son plan de dire à Kurt ce qu'il est vraiment.

-O-

Santana n'était pas la fille qui laisse les autres lui dire quoi faire. Elle avait toujours e ses propre décisions et elle ne changerait pas d'avis cette fois-ci, juste parce que Rachel l'avait supplié de laisser les garçons tout seul. Elle n'était pas rentré à la maison, elle avait laissé Rachel la traîner à la fête ennuyante que Elliot avait organisé et avait même bu quelques verres, mais pas assez pour la faire sentir endormi. Quand ses amis s'endormirent, elle avait décidé de partir.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à l'appartement au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle ferma la porte prudemment et enleva ses chaussures pour ne pas alerter Kurt et son petit-ami. Elle trouva les chaussures de Blaine, c'était évident qu'il est pas parti. Santana vérifia en premier, assurant qu'ils étaient endormis puis revint dans le salon. Il y avait un sac et une veste sur le canapé et sans hésité elle les fouilla.

Oui, elle avait cette habitude que ses colocataires trouvaient irritante mais elle savait combien c'était utile. Elle avait vérifier les affaires de tout le monde une fois qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité, elle l'avait fait quand elle avait emménager ici avec Rachel et Kurt, voilà comment elle avait trouvé les culottes bizarre de mamie de Rachel et le coussin petit-ami de Kurt, chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour faire du chantage si nécessaire. Blaine était dans une autre case, il avait été douteux depuis la première fois que Santana l'avait vu, donc il y devait avoir quelque chose avec lui.

D'abord, elle alla vers le sac mais elle trouva rien à part des herbes étranges et des vêtements. Ok, c'était bizarre mais rien qu'il ne pouvait utiliser contre Blaine. Elle laissa tomber le sac et mis sa main dans les poches de la veste. Ses yeux brillèrent quand elle trouva quelque chose, elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit ce que c'était. De la poudre blanche. Dans un petit sachet. Ça ne peut pas...

elle chercha dans l'autre poche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. C'était un autre petit sachet, avec des petits, pilules blanche cette fois.

''C'est pas possible,'' chuchota-t-elle.

C'était le secret de Blaine. Il se droguait. Peut-être même vendu, ou bien pourquoi aurait-il gardé cette quantité avec lui ?

Vendu ou non, Blaine utilisait de la drogue et c'était inacceptable. Et il était dangereux. Ils ne pourraient pas être sûr s'il essayerait d'en mettre dans leurs boissons ou repas.

Santana devait être prudente avec lui et obtenir plus de preuve. Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de photo de Blaine prenant de la drogue pour que Kurt la croit. Mais elle aurait ces photos, peu importe quoi. Parce que ses amis étaient important pour elle et Santana ferait tout pour assurer leur sécurité.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 7 est fini, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'ai été beaucoup occupé ces semaines-ci donc j'ai écrit un peut entre temps de libre. Prévenez-moi s'il y a des fautes. Merci encore à tous ceux qu'il lisent ma fanfic. :D

Et merci aussi à ceux qu'ils laissent des reviews. :D

À Bientôt


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou tous le monde, voilà le chapitre 8 de Fairy tale, je sais que je suis en retard mais le mois de mai a été chargés de devoirs et d'exam donc je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire.

 **KlaineGlee :** C'est vrai qu'ils sont chiants de vouloir séparer Klaine (Santana et les elfes) mais les elfes veux ramener Blaine vu qu'il est le prince et qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de l'histoire de Kurt et Blaine. J'espère que la suite te plaira et À bientôt ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8

Se lever à côté de Kurt était l'expérience la plus parfaite que Blaine ait connu dans sa vie. Le soleil brillait et il était allongé dans un lit confortable, avec la tête de Kurt sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum du garçon, sentir sa chaleur et il ressentit le besoin de le tirer plus près de lui. Tandis qu'il y pensait, il sentit ses ailes se faufilant sous lui et l'attira plus près de sa poitrine. Ouais, c'était ce qu'il avait besoin.

Oh, attend. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas supposé avoir des ailes, pas devant Kurt, pas quand le garçon ne savait même pas la vérité.

Paniqué, Blaine sauta du lit et il était chanceux que Kurt ne se réveillait pas à cause de son mouvement brusque. Il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, cherchant sa veste. Il savait qu'il avait laissé les pilules là.

Se rappelant de tout, il se précipita dans le salon et prit sa veste du canapé. Il prit une pilule et le mit dans sa bouche, l'avalant rapidement avant que Kurt remarque son absence. Il se laissa tomber su le canapé, en soupirant. C'est pas passé loin. Kurt aurait pu se réveiller en premier et il aurait vu la vrai apparence de Blaine. Et il était aussi sûr que il aurait mit Blaine dehors. Peut-être il ne voudrait plus parler à Blaine. Il ne devait pas être imprudent, pas avant qu'il ait dit à Kurt la vérité.

''Tu cherches quelque chose ?''

Blaine cria de surprise et sauta rapidement pour faire face à Santana qui se tenait derrière lui.

''Non, non, je vérifier juste mes affaires'' dit Blaine rapidement. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien Santana l'avait observé et il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas tout vu.

''Tes affaires vont bien,'' dit Santana, s'approchant plus près. ''Personne n'est venu ici pendant la nuit, à part moi, bien sûr.''

''Bien sûr,'' chuchota Blaine.

''Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta veste qui est si important ?'' demanda Santana. ''Tu avais l'air si désespérai que quelqu'un l'ait vu.''

''Rien !'' dit Blaine rapidement. ''C'est juste... Euh... je prends des médicaments et je vérifiait s'ils étaient bien dans ma veste. Je me souvenais pas s'ils étaient avec moi.

''Quelles genres de médicaments ?'' demanda Santana.

Blaine ouvrit sa bouche pour dire un mensonge mais dans la seconde, Kurt sortit de sa chambre derrière son rideau, le sauvant des questions de Santana.

''Bonjour,'' dit-il et s'approcha de Blaine pour l'embrasser.

''Bonjour,'' sourit Blaine.

''Est-t-il pas trop tôt pour que vous deux coucher ensemble ? Vous vous connaissaient depuis quoi ? Quelques semaines ?'' demanda Santana.

''Nous avons pas encore couchez ensemble,'' répondit Kurt. ''C'est pas tes affaires.''

''Vous devez encore mieux vous connaître,'' dit Santana. ''Tu sais... partager vos secrets tous les deux, par exemple.''

''On a pas de secrets,'' répondit Kurt. ''On a toujours étaient honnête à l'autre.''

Santana leva son sourcil et Blaine regarda ailleurs. Elle savait que Blaine avait son secret mais Kurt semblait trop amoureux de lui pour réaliser. Elle devait donc être rapide, avoir la preuve avant qu'il soit trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas que Kurt soit dévasté quand il découvrira la vérité sur Blaine.

''Bien sûr,'' dit-elle finalement. ''Je vais chercher Rachel et voir si elle est assez sobre pour revenir à la maison.''

Elle avança vers la porte l'ouvrit avant de se retourner vers les garçons.

''Faites rien de stupide,'' dit-elle sérieusement et sortit.

''Je suis désolé, généralement, elle n'agit pas si bizarrement.'' soupira Kurt alors qu'il marcha dans la cuisine.

''C'est pas grave,'' sourit Blaine. ''Je pense qu'elle est simplement inquiète pour toi,''

''Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a le droit de nous dire quoi faire.'' murmura Kurt. ''Ce soir, je vais lui parler.''

''Hé, relax.'' dit Blaine et étreint Kurt par derrière. ''Nous avons encore quelques heures seuls, si je me trompe pas. Et j'ai quelques idées de quoi on devrait faire pendant ce temps.

''Vraiment ?'' demanda Kurt, souriant à Blaine tandis qu'il se tourna.

''Certainement,'' répondit Blaine et tira Kurt dans un baiser.

-O-

Retrouver Blaine dans une ville aussi surpeuplé comme New York était un cas difficile, ils le savaient tous. Wes, David, Jeff et Nick avaient passé les derniers jours dans les rues, cherchant Blaine mais il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Pas même un petit signe de magie qui aurait pu les conduire au prince et ça les rendaient tous frustré.

''Revenons au restaurant,'' soupira Wes. ''Peut-être que le serveur avait raison et que c'était Blaine qu'il ai vu.

''Ouais. Le garçon de notre âge avec les cheveux foncés,'' dit Jeff en levant les yeux au ciel. ''Définitivement Blaine. Ou quelqu'un d'autre des dizaines des autres garçons avec la même description.''

''Tu as une meilleure idée ?'' hurla Wes.

''Ouais. On reste dehors et on attend,'' répondit Jeff.

''Oh, oui, parce que c'est sûr qu'il marcherait dans cette rue,'' grogna Wes.

''Les gars, arrêter.'' dit Nick rapidement. ''Ne vous battez pas. Ça ne vas pas aidez.''

''Il faut faire quelque chose !'' Dit Wes, frustré. ''On doit le retrouver et le ramener à la maison. Les gens vont remarquer notre absence, on a pas beaucoup de temps.''

''Pourquoi pas ce club ?'' demanda David. ''Callbacks. C'est le seul endroit que Blaine connaissait avant qu'il vienne ici. Je pense qu'on devrait l'attendre ici. Je suis sûr qu'il apparaîtra là-bas dans quelques temps.''

''Il a raison,'' dit Nick en hochant la tête. ''Blaine connait cet endroit. Il devrait revenir là-bas d'un jour ou l'autre.''

''Ok,'' soupira Wes ? ''Revenons là-bas. Mais si on le retrouve pas bientôt, nous aurons besoin d'un nouveau plan.''

''C'est par là,'' dit Nick, et les autres hochèrent de la tête.

-O-

C'était Samedi soir et Kurt avait demandé à Blaine de ravoir un rendez-vous avec lui. Les Pamela Lansbury était livre pour tous le week-end, ils n'avaient même pas de répétitions et Kurt voulait passé son temps libre avec Blaine. Ils ont convenu d'aller au Callbacks pour danser et chanter car c'était leurs loisir préféré.

Même si Blaine avait assuré qu'il aimerait Kurt même dans son pantalon de pyjama, Kurt avait passé toute l'après-midi à se préparer pour ce soir. Il avait fait en sorte que ses cheveux soit impeccable, que son pantalon et que sa chemise serré soit parfaitement accordé et il avait un grand sourire sur son visage quand il repéra Blaine debout devant lui, au bar.

''Salut,'' dit-il en mettant ses bras autour de Blaine.

''Salut,'' sourit Blaine en plaçant sa main sur sa taille.

''Tu es prêt pour ce soir ?'' demanda Kurt.

''Absolument,'' répondit Blaine.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et firent leur chemin vers le comptoir. C'était difficile d'y aller car c'était plein et ils avaient besoin de quelques minutes pour passer à travers la foule. Quand ils ont eu leurs boissons, ils sont allés trouvé une table de libre.

''Je peux pas croire qu'il n'y a pas de place pour s'asseoir,'' murmura Kurt alors qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas de tables de libres ou encore moins une place de libre.

''C'est un signe que nous devrons finir ça et aller danser.'' sourit Blaine.

''Tu sais quoi ?'' demanda Kurt après une seconde. ''Je crois que tu as raison. Santé !''

Ils levèrent leurs verres et vidèrent rapidement. L'alcool dans leurs boissons prit effet en peu de temps et quand ils atteignent la piste de danse, ils avaient tous les deux le visage rouge et heureux.

''Blaine, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose,'' dit Kurt après un certain temps, l'alcool lui permettait d'être plus facilement honnête.

''Tu peux tout me dire,'' dit Blaine.

Kurt ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais dans la seconde qui suit, Blaine prit sa taille et l'attira plus près de lui, ce qui fit haleter Kurt. Blaine lui faisait battre son cœur rapidement et Kurt se maudit d'avoir choisi un lieu plein pour la soirée. Il voulait embrasser Blaine comme l'autre soir, sentir sa peau douce mais c'était impossible dans un lieu public comme ça.

''Dieu, je veux tant t'embrasser ,'' chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Blaine.

''Vas-y,'' répondit Blaine, sans se soucier de ce que les autres peuvent penser d'eux.

Kurt entendit quelqu'un reniflait derrière lui et il hésita, regardant autour de lui nerveusement. Bien sûr, ils se sont embrassés devant d'autres personnes avant, il n'avait aucun problème avec ça, mais il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise là-dessus, ses souvenirs d'harcèlement à cause de sa sexualité l'attaqua quand il su qu'il y avait au moins une personne autour d'eux qui n'acceptait pas qu'ils soient gays.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?'' demanda Blaine, confus.

''Rien,'' dit Kurt en regardant ailleurs.

''Kurt, je vois qu'il a quelque chose qui ne va pas,'' dit Blaine.

Kurt soupira et prit la main de Blaine, l'emmenant dehors. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez lui, il avait eu aucun problème d'être intime avec Blaine plus tôt. Peut-être que c'était simplement l'effet de l'alcool, le rendant trop sensible.

''Je dois te dire quelque chose,'' dit-il quand ils furent dehors. Il faisait froid et Kurt frissonnait, mettant ses bras autour de lui. Blaine le vit et tira Kurt dans ses bras pour réchauffer Kurt.

''Dis-moi,'' dit calmement Blaine.

Kurt à nouveau, regarda autour de lui. Il y avait quelques personnes dehors, quelqu'uns faisait peur à Kurt avec juste leurs tailles. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il est sorti alors que tout semblait parfait pour lui et Blaine. Ils passaient un bon moment et il ne voulait pas le ruiner avec sa niaiserie. Personne ne les regardait, personne ne se souciait s'ils voulaient s'embrasser ou pas, Kurt devait simplement se calmer et profiter de la soirée.

''Ok, tu me fait peur,'' dit Blaine quand il vit l'expression de Kurt. ''Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne va pas ? J'ai... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?''

''Non, bien sûr que non,'' dit Kurt. ''C'est juste... Blaine. Je n'ai pas eu une vie facile au lycée. J'étais le seul gay qui avait fait son coming-out et les autres m'harcelait à cause de ça. Je peux le gérer maintenant. Je vais bien la plupart du temps mais quelque fois mes souvenirs reviennent pour me hanter et je réagis comme ça.''

''Je ne comprends pas'' dit Blaine en fronçant des sourcils. ''Tu semblais aller bien jusqu'à que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'embrasser.''

''C'était à cause de cet homme,'' murmura Kurt.

''Il reniflait et levait les yeux au ciel, mais c'était tout,'' dit Blaine en haussant les épaules. ''Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas que d'autres s'embrassent dans un lieu public.''

''Non, il n'aime pas que des homosexuels s'embrassent dans un lieu public,'' répondit Kurt.

''Mais... qu'est-ce qui est mal à être gay ?'' demanda Blaine, confus. Les fées n'avaient pas de problèmes avec l'homosexualité, ils acceptaient l'autre comme il était.

''Blaine, certaines personnes ne nous acceptent pas. Ils nous insultent, nous harcèlent... nous blessent.'' dit Kurt, sa voix était à peine un murmure.

''Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?'' demanda Blaine, inquiet.

''J'ai eu du mal au lycée. La plupart du temps, il me jetait dans la poubelle et me poussait contre les murs...'' dit Kurt.

''Qui c'était ?'' demanda Blaine, sa colère montant en lui. Quelqu'un avait blesser Kurt. Son magnifique, gentil, innocent Kurt.

''Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.'' dit Kurt. ''Je suis parti de Lima et je n'irais pas là-bas. Jamais.''

''Cette personne a ruiné ta vie,'' dit Blaine sérieusement. Regarde, Kurt, quelqu'un a donné une petite voix de désaccord derrière toi et c'était assez pour te rendre boulversé. Je veux savoir qui t'a fait ça.''

 _Et sois sûr qu'ils vont avoir leurs punitions pour ça._

''J'ai réagis de façon excessive. Retournons à l'intérieur.'' dit Kurt et se retourna pour rentrer mais Blaine attrapa son bras, le retournant.

''Kurt, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je suis là et je ne laisserai plus personnes te faire du mal. D'accord ?'' demanda doucement Blaine.

''Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout,'' sourit tristement Kurt.

''Je peux. Et je le ferai.'' promettais Blaine et sans se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, il embrassa Kurt intensément.

Autant que Kurt aimait embrasser Blaine, ils étaient toujours en public et Kurt savait de ses expériences précédentes que son petit ami ne serait pas suffisant pour le protéger s'ils avaient des problèmes. Mais il appréciait vraiment le geste.

''Retournons à l'intérieur et dansons.'' dit Kurt et prit la main de Blaine, l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

La soirée était parfait après ça. Blaine faisait en sorte que Kurt passait un bon moment alors qu'ils étaient en train de danser à travers plusieurs chansons et ils avaient bu quelques verres de plus. Ils n'étaient pas saoul mais ils étaient dans une bonne humeur et ça aidait Kurt à se détendre. Il a même laisser Blaine le tirer plus près et à l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises et il ne se raidit pas dans les bras de son petit ami.

Après 10 heures, la soirée Karaoké commença. Ils avaient des dizaines de personnes, la plupart des étudiants de la NYADA, volontaires de chanter pour les autres, Blaine n'avait jamais expérimenté de sa vie de faire le show. Ils étaient tous de chanteurs fantastiques et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il tournoyait Kurt sur la piste de danse.

''Reste ici, j'ai un cadeau pour toi,'' dit Kurt tout à coup et sauta sur la scène avant que Blaine puisse dire quelque chose.

Kurt parla au pianiste et prit le micro.

''Salut, tous le monde. Je suis Kurt Hummel et je voudrais chanter une de mes chansons préféré. Amusez-vous !'' cria Kurt.

Le pianiste commença à jouer et la plupart des personnes dans la salle applaudissent joyeusement alors qu'ils reconnaissaient la chanson. Blaine, cependant, ne connaissait pas la chanson mais il ne pouvait pas retirer ses yeux de Kurt.

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth ?**_

 _Que ferais-je sans ta charmante bouche ?_

 _ **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

 _Tu m'attires et tu m'expluses_

 _ **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

 _J'ai la tête qui tourne, sans blague, je ne peux pas te laisser tomber_

 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

 _Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive dans cette jolie tête_

 _ **I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

 _Je suis dans ta course magique et mystérieuse_

 _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know waht hit me, but I'll be alright**_

 _Et je suis tellement étourdi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé, mais ça va aller_

Kurt était tellement beau, debout là-bas et chantant. Blaine ne pouvait que sourire, bougeant doucement d'un pied à l'autre.

 _ **My head's under water**_

 _Ma tête est sous l'eau_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_

 _Mais je respire bien_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _Tu es fou et je perds la tête_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_

 _Car tout mon être_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _Aime tout de toi_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _Aime tes courbes et tous tes contours_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _Toutes tes parfaites imperfections_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _Donne-moi tout de toi_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _Je te donnerai tout de moi_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _Tu es ma fin et mon commencement_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _Même quand je perds je gagne_

 _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_

 _Parce que je te donne tout de moi_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

 _Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh oh_

Peut-être que c'était parce que il était distrait par la voix de Kurt, mais Blaine avait besoin de temps pour réaliser que Kurt était actuellement en train de chanter une chanson d'amour. Et c'était pour Blaine.

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you**_

 _Combien de fois devrais-je te dire_

 _ **Even when you cry you're beautiful too**_

 _Que même si tu pleures tu es magnifique aussi_

 _ **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

 _Le monde t'enfonce, je suis présent par toutes les humeurs_

 _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

 _Tu es ma ruine, tu es ma muse_

 _ **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

 _Ma pire distraction, mon rythme et mon blues_

 _ **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

 _Je ne peut arrêter de chanter, ça résonne dans ma tête pour toi_

 _ **My head's under water**_

 _Ma tête est sous l'eau_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_

 _Mais je respire bien_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _Tu es fou et je perds la tête_

Blaine voulait rester ici pour toujours, écouter la voix magnifique de Kurt, mais il entendit des voix familières derrière lui et il tourna sa tête pour voir qui c'était. Et ses yeux s'ouvrit en grands.

Parce que pas loin de lui, ses amis de chez lui, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David était là, regardant autour d'eux. Ils cherchaient quelque chose.

 _ **'Cause all of me**_

 _Car tout mon être_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _Aime tout de toi_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _Aime tes courbes et tous tes contours_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _Toutes tes parfaites imperfections_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _Donne-moi tout de toi_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _Je te donnerai tout de moi_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _Tu es ma fin et mon commencement_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _Même quand je perds je gagne_

 _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_

 _Parce que je te donne tout de moi_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

 _Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh oh_

Blaine n'avait pas à être un génie pour savoir qu'ils le cherchait. Sinon, pourquoi seraient-t-ils ici ?

 _ **Give me all of you**_

 _Donne-moi tout de toi_

 _ **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

 _Cartes sur table, nous montrons tous les deux nos coeurs_

 _ **Risking it all, thought it's hard**_

 _Risquant tout, bien que ce soit difficile_

Il devait sortir d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, risquant qu'ils puissent le retrouver mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Kurt sans une explication non plus. Kurt, qui s'est rapprochait de lui tandis qu'il chantait la dernière partie de la chanson, regardant droit vers lui.

 _ **'Cause all of me**_

 _Car tout mon être_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _Aime tout de toi_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _Aime tes courbes et tous tes contours_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _Toutes tes parfaites imperfections_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _Donne-moi tout de toi_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _Je te donnerai tout de moi_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _Tu es ma fin et mon commencement_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _Même quand je perds je gagne_

 _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_

 _Parce que je te donne tout de moi_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

 _Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh oh_

Ils l'ont vu, Blaine le savait. David était le seul qui l'a repéré et alerta ses amis. Et maintenant ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Oh, Dieux...

 _ **I give you all of me**_

 _Je te dois tout de moi_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

 _Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh oh_

Mais la chanson se termina et la foule commença à applaudir pendant que Kurt descendit de la scène, s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

''J'espère que tu as aimé,'' dit-il.

Blaine voulait dire à Kurt tellement de chose, lui faire savoir combien il l'aime et combien il était reconnaissant pour la chanson, mais il avait peu de temps pour cela. S'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre et d'être traîné chez lui, il risque de ne plus revoir Kurt à nouveau., il devait partir, immédiatement.

''Je dois me aller. Désolé.'' dit-il rapidement et se retourna pour courir.

''Mais...'' Kurt courra après lui mais c'était trop tard. Blaine était déjà partit.

''Merde,'' murmura Kurt une seconde plus tard, courant après Blaine. Il atteint l'extérieur du bâtiment en peu de temps mais Blaine était toujours plus rapide. Il a disparu de sa vue et les seules choses que Kurt était capable de rattraper était quatre personnes courant après Blaine, en criant son nom.

Et ça rendit Kurt encore plus confus qu'avant.

-O-

Blaine courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, en profitant de connaître bien les rues voisines. Il a entendu les autres crier son nom alors qu'il le suivait, mais Blaine ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il savait qu'ils ne le comprendrais pas et qu'ils le forceront à rentrer à la maison. Mais cela ne va pas se produire. Il aimait Kurt et il voulait rester avec lui pour toujours.

Eh bien, si Kurt voulait toujours le voir après l'avoir laisser comme ça.

Il ne revint pas au parc immédiatement, il courut quelques rues de plus quand il n'était pas encore sûr de n'être plus suivie et seulement ensuite osé rentrer dans sa nouvelle maison. Il en avait besoin, cependant. Être sous forme humaine depuis si longtemps et fuir ses amis a prit beaucoup de son énergie et il se sentait comme s'il pouvait défaillir en une seconde.

Quand finalement il atteint le parc, il se traîna jusqu'au petit lac et tomba sur ses genoux. Il sentit l'effet de la pilule magique partir de son corps, cette fois un peu plus douloureux qu'avant. Il sentit ses ailes coupant à travers sa peau tandis qu'ils ragrandissaient à leur place d'origine et tout son corps était en feu tandis que sa transformation se termina.

Quand c'était enfin finit, il prit une profonde respiration et se laissa tomber en avant. Il savait qu'il allait se réveiller le lendemain matin comme si rien ne s'était passé, son corps prêt pour une nouvelle dose de magie pour le rendre à nouveau humain. Ou alors il l'espérait. Parce qu'il se sentait comme s'il n'avait plus d'énergie pour même s'asseoir, et encore moins pour aller à l'université.

Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa entraîner dans l'obscurité, laissant ses problèmes pour un nouveau jour.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 8 est fini, la chanson est All of me de John Legend, chanté par Blaine dans Glee (5x20). J'espère que je n'ai pas faits trop de fautes et que vous avez appréciez votre lecture. Le chapitre 9 arrivera normalement le 3 juin.

À bientôt :)


End file.
